


Goose again

by GOOSEMANAGAIN



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOOSEMANAGAIN/pseuds/GOOSEMANAGAIN
Summary: Why stop if we're having fun.
Kudos: 2





	Goose again

This story is a sequence, if you read "DEFINITIVE" everything will make more sense. 

Shane is back, but the times are different and the challenges are not over.

Chapter One/>

GHOST 

Zachary Foxx is a strong man. His character and leadership are indisputable, both on the battlefield and in his private life, but the last two years have cost him a lot of resilience.

First of all, the absence of his beloved Elisa, the tragic way in which she was taken from him and the children and the inability to recover her despite several failed attempts. To deal with frustration and never show weakness in front of your children so they don't feel lost anymore. Four years of absence have been added now.

Then came the loss of his trusted soldier, his right arm on the battlefield, the advanced man in the group, a specialist in weapons and the most prepared to face the dangers of greater physical impact. It had been almost unbearable to go back to the battlefield without him at first, getting used to Shane Gooseman's absence was heavy, but necessary because his life had been ripped off in a cruel murder. It was two very long years ...

There was still a break in the emotional integrity of his team, mainly due to the friendship bond of the four rangers in five series , more noticeable in Niko , she was devastated at first and very introspective in the sequence, waging an internal battle to try to focus on work and thus endure the pain of losing the man she loved, it was as if a shadow accompanied her, even when she smiled in more relaxed moments.

Furthermore, his commander Walsh , a man who had always been devoted to his mission to command BETA impeccably, was further away and was absent with unusual frequency.

And suddenly, in an unimaginable turnaround, Gooseman reappeared alive, without memory and hidden on a farm on the far edge of the galaxy, when Captain Zachary was getting ready to feel better when looking for his friend what he found was the death of his commander in an unfortunate accident. 

So Zachary , thinking he couldn't be more shocked when he learned the details of the story, was still surprised by the revelation that Commander Walsh was Shane Gooseman's biological father and hid it from the whole world. And now there was an immense process to free the supertrooper from charges of false identity, desertion and fraud, as he still has no memory or guarantee of recovery. 

Luckily Walter Hartford, his intelligence man, had proved even more cunning and prepared. He showed the strength of his character and superior intelligence by preparing all the ground for the return of his friend Shane before gathering evidence and personally denouncing, anonymously, all the members of the leadership council for imposing on a person the condition of being born a slave to an institution and depriving him of his full civil rights, as any human being should have a right. 

The process took two months to close, thanks to the lawyer that Doc got - with his contacts, who demanded urgency in the proceedings after all, it was the life of a person who was the victim of an assassination attempt and had done nothing wrong to be punished further with the delay of the judicial process. As Commander Walsh was dead, his punishment was not declared.

Ultimately, the bio-defenses in Shane Gooseman's DNA proved capable of saving him from death even before the implant was activated, he endured enough time that, with the help of the doctors who performed the resuscitation, he come back to life . But all the people only discovered this two years later, when Walsh's plot to hide it was known, since until then it was a secret that was well kept by QBall and the commander.

QBall received a lesser punishment and never got arrested, after all, the lawyer Hired by Walter Hartford was really the best the money could afford, and used all the emotion he managed to get out of the jury.

\- Imagine a father, in the midst of the excruciating pain of the loss of his only son, overcome by remorse and despair, and his friend, a human being, friend of the victim with whom he worked for years, together at a time when luck brought a unique opportunity for a fresh start, what would you do in this man's place ...

The speech brought some tears from the jurors and QBall got rid of the prison just by doing services inside Long Shot to pay for his mistake.

All that remained was to find a way to restore Shane's memory so that he could be eligible for series five guards and Xanadu was the best option, where the ranger went through a painful process to find himself. 

And when Goose returned to the BETA mountain beside Niko, many frightened looks turned to him, because he came back from the dead and was still very pale, everyone swore that they were seeing a ghost. 

p>

S5 RANGERS OFFICE

The four rangers were sitting in his office wearing their new uniforms. Gooseman was excited by the news, Long Shot had developed for him a biological uniform with the same characteristics as his DNA, which could withstand much more adversity and adapt better to aggressions, so he probably would not end up in tatters when hit by lightning or something like that, it was also much more elastic and glued to the body, which made Niko a little upset, after all he was already attracting the eyes of women without exposing the cracked abdomen so much The creation of the uniform was still experimental and needed some adjustments but it was very promising. The other rangers also had a new designer in their uniforms, which became much more structured on the shoulders, with boot protections and a tight-fitting mesh. Thankfully, everyone was always in great shape. 

\- Gooseman , I have to say that now you look even bigger in that outfit. - Doc joked

\- In fact it is higher after two years dealing with that cattle bovo . - Consented Niko .

\- I confess that the life of a farmer did me good. - Goose smiled - And suddenly a shadow crossed his face. He excused himself and left the room.

Niko went after him to the cafeteria where he helped himself to a mug of coffee and sat by the window, watching the landscape in the distance. She sat beside him discreetly and noted that some of the other BETA employees were still looking at him with a frightened look, wondering if they were having any kind of hallucination when they saw the TS back from death.

\- 50 cents for your Shane thoughts . - She joked carefully.

He took a sip of coffee and looked Niko in the eye.

\- Me - He choked - I didn't expect it, I'm sorry Niko , I didn't imagine I would feel that way when I got back to work. I've never been emotional. Remembering the farm reminds me of my father, of everything we lived together in those two years when he was everything to me, I didn't think I would feel that way. I do not know what to do.

\- You are another man now, with everything that happened, there is no way to be the same after all, the violence that we both suffered that night, you were practically dead and I felt the agony with you. It takes time to heal this wound, after all you relived everything again by recovering your memory recently.

Shane felt a chill as he remembered the pain of Gravestone's blade slicing through his guts and his back while he was stunned by Stingray's beam of heat , his hands could not contain the draining blood, and the anguishing sensation of suffocating from so much pain at being assaulted by the two of them on the floor with the violent kicks that broke his chest in pieces, and the agonized choking caused by the blood obstructing his breathing ... And the cold of his life disappearing as he heard the two run away laughing while Niko injured and imprisoned sobbed from fear and anguish. He remembered everything clearly now, and it was devastating. 

The worst memory in all this was the feeling of despair and helplessness, of being paralyzed and shivering on the floor, unable to speak with the absurd pain and the icy sensation of consciousness weakening and leaving Niko helpless and alone.

Niko had two years to deal with these memories, for Shane they were recent, because after being dead for several minutes, he forgot everything and recovered those memories just three weeks ago. It was too recent and too painful for him.

The way his two mortal enemies had ambushed them both and left Shane helpless to save Niko was destructive for him too, the sense of vulnerability was like claws that choked Goose's chest and left him breathless. Niko would have to help him deal with this in some way.

But she didn't know.

That every night since the memories returned nightmares haunted him. Nightmares in which Stingray paralyzed him and took Niko away. 

That he secretly thought there was only one way to get rid of that pain, that feeling of helplessness. He would have to hunt and kill his enemies. He didn't tell anyone about it because he knew they would try to stop him. Goose inherited his father's pride, and that pride could be his undoing. He secretly and coldly planned to find Gravestone and StinGray and kill them. And in his wounded mind, that was the only way he could stay alive.

chapter two

SIDE EFFECT

Mental wounds don't bleed.

They leave no visible marks. But they can cause damage worse than the death of the body.

The shattered mind that suffers in silence and does not know how to call for help causes an internal fever that cannot be perceived. Shane was cooking inside and created a facade of dangerous normality.

While he hid his agony with layers of harshness and false confidence, Niko alone could not see that he was sick. A disease that slowly poisoned your mind and needed to be cured, or would result in irreversible damage. He was suffering from side effects of the process of redeploying his memories.

A normal person can be resuscitated clinically and have their memories preserved, but Shane was not a normal person. When his biodefenses rebuilt dead brain cells by reconnecting them, the painful memories caused physical suffering, so the biodefenses canceled out all the connections forming new ones. His memories were lost. 

The solution found by the supreme masters of Xanadu to restore his memories had never been applied before, it worked, but what even the masters could not predict is that the memories of StinGray and Gravestone 's attack had become too clear. Too raw, and they caused a feeling of hatred and revolt that was repeated every night in his unconscious. The deep wounds of the cuts on his body closed, but the cuts on his mind were infected with hatred and therefore did not heal. The super soldier thought that by killing his enemies he could cure himself of this and did not want anyone to know of his weakness. He did not know the danger he was in. 

Shane Gooseman has always been an unusual person. Since he was placed in the world he has shown himself to be different. Growing up on a military base, he stood out among the other super soldiers and was proud of it. He stood out mainly for his human character and compassion. Dr. Negata and Commander Walsh saw this difference. (1)

In most of Shane Gooseman's colleagues, the severe treatment and training trials at Wolf Den's base had an effect of revolt and resentment, while Shane turned the greatest evil into the greatest good, reversing his suffering to the opposite feeling of helping people. This is the character of a man, which makes a person choose how to react to the difficulties that life imposes. That is Shane's greatest value, his clean character. 

The one who most provoked and envied Goose was Kilbane , and the ranger refused to kill him by offering help when, for example, Kilbane stole the mindnet , or when he invaded and shut down the shield of the kiwi planet. StinGray himself remained free for Goose's pity. He has never been able to feel hatred before. Feeling hate was hurting him inside, but he couldn't feel it any other way.

Goose's personalty was threatened. He planned to assassinate StinGray . And by becoming a murderer, he would also be killing the man he himself always was. Inside Shane an internal struggle was going on.

From the outside everything looked normal.

\------ --------------------

RANGERS OFFICE SERIES 5

9:00 am. 3rd day back to work.

Zozo arrived happy to greet Gooseman . He had been on vacation for the past three weeks and had not seen the ST yet.

\- This is a happy day for me. Find you alive and well. But what uniform is this? You can see every shape of your body.

\- " Ehh, " growled Niko .

\- It is adjusted to accompany my Zozo transformations , the less fabric the better, but how about changing the subject?

\- Yes, yes, of course. It is today that we will meet the new commander Djenifer Stolk , newly arrived from Saturn's advanced and secret base. This is going to be explosive. - the Kiwi commented smiling.

\- Yes - Zachary entered the conversation with an extra cup of coffee in his hand - I heard that she is extremely tough and has experience of command in stellar wars from another galaxy that will leave the queen of the crown with shaky knees.

\- The interim commands since we lost our commander Walsh were just preparation for her arrival. - Niko used caution in the intonation of his voice to talk about Goose's father next to him, she knew it was still a little difficult to hold the ST throat embargo on this issue.

Goose said nothing.

\- So it's time, let's go guys - Doc pulled excitedly. 

The reception ceremony for the new commander was interesting. She had been highly recommended by several council leaders for her experience and especially for the results she obtained in command of Saturn's advanced base that supported several advances from a neighboring galaxy empire on border planets over the past few years. She had also received recommendations from ambassadors for these and other planets. Many said that she was of noble and wealthy origin from England and that she studied at the best school in Paris before joining the military

The most unexpected was her appearance. 46 years old, but 35 years old, a sculpted and sculpted body in a perfectly adjusted uniform. Slim waist and haughty posture that made her breasts look even bigger. Long brown hair shaved above the ears tied in a ponytail, with a military cap and boots with a six-inch platform heel. A hard look of peeling soldiers at a distance and a bright cherry red lipstick.

Someone was heard sighing among all those present standing in solemn guard. Goose swore it was his friend Walter Hartford.

The commander went over the troops and officers present and for some unexplained reason, stopped in front of the Gooseman ranger who was just a little taller than she, stopped and stared at him for a few seconds and said: 

\- First time I will give command orders to a ghost. 

Goose lifted his head higher, threw his shoulders farther back and saluted respectfully, but bored - Madam! 

Then, without saying anything else, the woman followed with the troops search 

Niko hated her.

Doc loved her.

Zachary just studied her coldly.

Goose was already thinking elsewhere as soon as she passed.

Two hours after the new commander's brief and determined speech, the four series 5 rangers , plus Ambassadors Zozo and Waldo were in the new control room, soberly decorated in lead gray.

\- Well rangers , I'll get to the point. - The woman's gaze was determined and firm. - As you will soon know, I am direct and objective. I don't have time to waste and I like efficiency more than I like friendship, so in summary, let's go to the reason for the call. Since I have examined the records and obligations that await me, I have realized that this agency has an unacceptable pending issue. She looked directly at Captain Zachary Foxx with an intriguing expression. - It seems unacceptable to me the condition of Elisa Foxx. I decided to make research and planning efforts for an effective rescue of it a priority. I want my brand in this agency to be the dissolution of this unacceptable pending. It was my requirement to accept this position. So I am assigning you to a planning and action effort in this direction from now on. In two days I want you to present the preliminary plans of action. Dismissed. 

Zachary Foxx masked the shaking of his legs well as the six members of the Galaxy ranger team headed for his office, but there he sat down in his chair as fast as he could. 

\- I do not believe! Priority for the rescue of Elisa. - Zach was dizzy, he could never hope for that, he did not understand the motivations that led the new commander to act in this way, but he was too happy and didn't even think about questioning

\- I know it looks like the best thing in the world, but it's a little weird. - Niko had a flea behind his ear with the new senior officer. 

\- I think she wants to make her name. - Doc speculated.

\- It would certainly be something to have in the curriculum, after all Alisa's situation is frustrating for everyone here on the BETA mountain. - Waldo seemed excited about the prospect.

Doc was certainly the most excited of all, for several reasons (one that Princess Maia wouldn’t like to know ), but mainly because he had many plans and ideas to present to the new commander Djenifer that could transform the greatest your captain's ideal in reality.

Niko was apprehensive for several reasons. After all, during the last four years, several efforts to recover Alisa's crystal had failed and the rangers could not dedicate themselves exclusively to this, because they had many missions in the order of action that guaranteed the continuity of the extraterrestrial affairs agency as a tool for peacekeeping. on various planets. It was also a most difficult mission that would put everyone in great danger. It suddenly became a priority, why? 

Another cause for concern was Goose's silence. He usually said little, but he always gave his opinion and suggestions on missions, but he was very quiet lately, as if his mind wandered away. This was not a good thing. The two were now in a stable relationship and talked in their rooms about everyday matters with casualness and casualness, but she realized that he often closed himself off with his thoughts.

That afternoon's work was animated with everyone involved in research and contacts to try to develop strategies for invading the queen's asteroid. How they would infiltrate and find out where Alisa's crystal was among other things. There was a lot to think about. Qball was also involved in developing equipment that could help in some way. The planning would have to be impeccable and they would need informants and all possible help. They had resources for bribes and everything that was needed. 

That night, around 8:00 pm , Niko and Goose had dinner at the ST's apartment. He was wearing a super- thin sports shirt and old blue jeans, all worn and wearing only socks, with damp and unruly hair. Niko was relaxed in a knitted suit and her hair was tied. She always wore the gold star she earned on the farm, when Goose was still Philip Swan ( The false name her father had given her when she was out of memory). 

It was a nice dinner, they ordered pizza and ate while sitting on the living room floor. The dessert was ice cream and then they chose to sit on the balcony watching the night scenery sitting on cushions. Goose leaned his back against the wall and Niko sat between his legs, resting his head on his chest. He enveloped her in his warm embrace and she moaned with pleasure at the loving contact, so they exchanged soft, peaceful kisses, feeling the softness of each other's lips and sliding their mouths together to feel the exciting heat and wetness. Shane then kissed Niko's neck and sighed. 

\- I love your smell.

She intertwined her fingers with his in both hands and rubbed the side of her face on his chest . - And your voice on the back of my neck is making me hot.

He then whispered something in her ear that made a delicious shiver run down his spine.

Niko felt his body heat increase and his breath become labored. But she didn't want to increase the fire between them now. She wanted to talk.

_ Shane , you have something disturbing you. I feel. I would love for you to tell me what it is.

She realized that Goose immediately went cold, but he tried to hide it. 

\- Nothing too much baby, I'm just wondering a little about the changes and everyone looking at me as if I were here to haunt the mountain. There was a maintenance worker who made the sign of the cross when she saw me. Sometimes it's even funny.

Niko smiled. But I wasn't going to give up.

Goose didn't want to tell her about his plan to investigate and find StinGray and Gravestone to kill them. For ST the image of Niko close to them again was unacceptable. He did not feel safe in leaving those killers close to her, as he was afraid of failing to defend her . It was devastating to feel this insecurity, the memories of pain and paralysis came back whenever he remembered. He dismissed that thought as quickly as possible so that his lover could not psychically perceive it. Of course, Niko wouldn't invade her mind without authorization, but she could sense the danger.

So he got up and walked away from her and to get off track he started a new subject.

\- And this new commander? What was that?

\- She really was unexpected. She surprised you. - Niko upset.

\- Yes. With so many officers there she had to choose me right away to get attention. I already have more attention than I need. Do you know.

\- I know too well. She looked at him with a sly look. - What does she want?

"Aren't you going to be jealous of the commander?" You know you're everything to me. - He approached with bright green eyes.

\- I know, but she doesn't know. I hope I don't have to show it to her in the worst way. - Niko closed both hands into fists and drew a laugh from Shane . 

\- Would you hit a senior officer for me? - Goose having fun. 

\- If she deserves it. - Niko's face was too sensual for Shane to resist.

Then he pulled her by the hand and they both threw themselves on the bed.

It was impossible for Niko to think straight with Goose's body on hers and even more so when he started taking off their clothes. From that point on there was no turning back. When all the clothes were gone he surprised her by grabbing her waist with both hands, and rotating their bodies made her stay on top of him. Sitting on his hips, she faced that beloved face with a smile and felt the tension go away. Then love took over and the night was sweet and intense pleasure.

\-------------------------------------------

A whispered voice touched Niko's conscience in his sleep - He needs help - Then she woke up in the middle of the night. His side of the bed was empty, the squeak got up without turning on the lights and went looking for the apartment. Everything was dark, except for the light from the base's data network access terminal, where Shane was doing some information searching . When he noticed her presence, he quickly closed the data connection.

\- Niko , I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?

\- What are you doing awake? It's three in the morning. - Niko suspicious.

\- I lost sleep and could not go back to sleep.

\- Lights - Niko ordered to be able to look the man in the eye. - Shane , what were you looking for?

\- Nothing important.

\- You know you have to trust me. - Niko was really upset. 

Goose trusted NIko more than himself. But I didn't want her to know, and I wasn't going to play the game. The internal fever was burning him. Haunting your judgment.

\- Shall we go back to bed? - She held out her hand to him and he accepted. - Maybe you want to tell me something.

They went back to bed, but Goose was silent. Just holding Niko in your arms until you fall asleep.

“ - You came back from the dead Runt ! If I can't kill you then there is only one way to make you suffer ... I will take one member out of your wife at a time and make you watch. ” StinGray's voice was pure hate. Goose is the one who was tied to the wall this time and Gravestone was holding Niko by the neck like she was a cat. " Pull an arm out first ...

9 : 00 am

4th DAY BACK TO WORK.

Goose woke up with a shout. He was covered in cold sweat. Niko was not in the room and it was already 9:00 in the morning. He searched every room and didn't find her. He called her, but her communicator beeped right there in the room. Then he wore the blue uniform very quickly and went out like a lightning bolt through the corridors of Mountain BETA. As he approached the rangers ' office he found his new commander at the door. 

She stared at him coldly, looking up and down, from boots to hair.

\- Nice uniform, but you're late!

\- Commander - He greeted with a standard military gesture. - If you can forgive me, I'm looking for the ranger Niko and it's urgent. 

Then the ranger appeared with Zachary and Qball rushing down the hall.

\- Goose are you okay? I went to search Zach and Qball because I couldn't wake you up at all. - Niko affectionately touched the ranger's arm and saw a look of withering contempt Djenifer .

\- I am very disappointed. I certainly didn't expect attitudes like these in the early days at the helm of an elite team. Apparently the discipline needs to be reviewed here urgently.

Zachary stepped forward - Commander, I'm sorry, but we have some problems with our personal team that may not have been well informed.

\- I know everything that matters to know captain. I am used to dealing with high elite teams and professionalism is a primary requirement. I will not accept excuses for an "incompetent" performance by any of my men. - She turned to Gooseman and Niko - Consider yourself warned for improper conduct. And now they go to their jobs. I have high expectations for your team and I expect nothing less than perfection.

then she left.

Doc who watched the scene from a distance approached with a sigh. -A good start..

He barely noticed when Gooseman snarled, 

Niko's eyes went violet,

And Captain Zachary Foxx's face went very red.

What was left of the workday passed too quickly. Goose went with Qball to test some new devices that could help with the mission and also test the adaptations of his new bio-based uniform.

Doc was trying to break the encryption of several intercepted messages from the queen's troops to find out information about her plans and the current location of Alisa's crystal, the greater likelihood was that the villain always kept him close to her eyes, and that meant that to catch him a direct confrontation with her would be inevitable.

Niko went to Long Shot to find Alisa to try to get some psychic contact through the crystal on her chest, before it never worked due to the enormous distance, but in the last two years the technicians were developing a psychic wave amplifier, based on the harmonic factor that allowed that the queen of the crown would induce dreams in Zach's mind , to increase the reach of the powers of the ranger, and the results were showing promise.

Zachary went to the commander's office to discuss various matters regarding the mission's plans and at the end of the conversation he took the opportunity to touch on the subject of Goose and Niko 's warning .

\- Commander Djenifer , I want to make it clear that my team members have proven themselves on the field far beyond expectations, and that discipline has never become an obstacle to the success of our missions.

The always haughty woman, who was just finishing one of the reports of the rangers ' many missions, looked up and said in a voice of cold, professional authority.

\- The reports tell me a lot about your team's success. In fact, as you know, Captain, all the military members of planet Earth and perhaps many Galaxies, know and admire your fame. That is the main reason why I was surprised by the conduct of your men this morning. Ranger Niko touching his co-worker in a heated way and the delay and visible emotional change of Gooseman . I will not accept unprofessional conduct from my men at any time.

\- Ranger Gooseman has recently returned and needs more time to find his place. I just ask you to have a look at that lady.

\- I was very well informed about the mutant. I know he has unique and valuable capabilities. But I will leave him on very short rein until I can understand his personality myself. I will not risk losing control of this base because of an experiment that has become unstable.

"Damn" - Zachary thought - "I can't believe that Goose was falling into the hands of an authority that sees him as a mere scientific experiment. "

\- Madam, Shane Gooseman is not an experiment, he is a human being, more human than most.

\- Don't run away from the truth, captain. It is the result of genetic experiments and it will never change just because you have become attached to it. I'm going to draw my own conclusions about you all and don't expect me to give anyone special treatment. If he, or any of my men, cannot do the job, I decide what to do. It was clear?

\- Yes ma'am. - Zach firmly

\- Now go back to your work and try to bring Alisa Foxx's crystal and end this situation. Tomorrow morning, we will meet to present the data you have obtained and put together an action plan. And without delays! Dispensed. 

Zachary left the room with a confused feeling, he didn't know if the new commander's toughness would be a good thing or a bad thing. 

\-----------------------

The captain arrived half an hour earlier than expected in his quarters at the end of the day, he had a headache and intended to relax and enjoy the company of his children. 

\- GV, report of the day - interrogated the service AI.

The icon appeared on the screen and sounded with his voice always soft.

\- Zach Junior fulfilled all his commitments for the day and his health is perfect sir. He's on transport en route and will be here in ten minutes. Jessica showed mood swings, left several of her activities pending at school and is in her dorm right now. There is a private message for the principal's lord.

A frown of concern appeared on the man's forehead. He first went to his daughter's room and knocked on the door.

\- Jessica love, can I come in? 

\- One minute, dad. 

The door was opened after ten minutes.

Zach came in and noticed that her face was recently washed as if she had taken something off her face in a hurry. She greeted her father without hugging him as usual. She just looked at him and spoke with a tone of voice that he didn't recognize.

\- Dad? It came early.

\- It was a difficult day. Everything is fine with you?

\- Yes.

Zach felt that something was wrong.

\- I thought it would be good to go out to dinner today. I need to tell you something important. What do you think?

\- Dad, I wanted to ask you something, can we talk about it?

\- Now? Could it be after I take a shower?

She sighed and sat on the bed. - Yes.

He was. Meanwhile Zach Jr arrived excitedly bringing a friend with him. They went to the young man's room and locked the door. When, after the bath, the captain sought his daughter to talk, he did not find her anywhere.

\- Zach Jr, is your sister there? - he heard from the voices that his son had arrived.

The boy opened the bedroom door and smiled.

\- Dad, you came early. I haven't seen Jessie all day, she had schoolwork today and I spent the day on my intergalactic diplomacy course. It's all right? You look tired. 

\- I have news for you and I thought about going out to dinner, but I don't think Jessie.

\- Have you asked GV?

\- I'm going now. GV, where is Jessica?

No answer. Weird.

The captain went to the terminal and found GV was blocked. Zach used his code to trigger the system again.

\- GV, Where did she go?

\- Sir, her tracking chip is out of access. I'm sorry.

Zach worried. - Try to get in touch with her friends. Zach Jr call your friend and search the surroundings. I'm going to listen to the message that came from the school to find some clue. 

The director had some apprehension in her voice.

\- Greetings Captain Zachary Foxx, I need to talk to you about your daughter as soon as possible. She shows worrying changes in her behavior at school and we need to try to find the causes to help her. Make an appointment as soon as possible. See you soon and thank you.

This one now. The next morning would be an important day for Zach , the meeting about Alisa very early. He didn't know if he could wait until the afternoon to resolve his daughter's situation. What could it be? Could it be related to the sudden disappearance? 

Zach JR and his friend came back.

"Nothing around, sir," said the black-haired young man with the military cut and the cadet uniform. He was called Richard and he was always with Zach's son .

Luckily, being a parent who raised children alone gave Zachary a very broad sense of prevention and he had Jessica's secret tracking system that only he knew to be activated only in emergencies. It was on the girl's necklace that she never took off, because it was a gift from her mother. 

Zach activated the system and followed the pulse. The signal came from the nearby desert and was moving fast. The captain called Niko and asked her to find him in the hangar where his private vehicle was . 

Goose was with Niko and the three left after the girl.

Zach drove like crazy. Through the tracker he saw Jessica's signal closer and closer. Soon he saw a motor glider where his daughter was taken on the rump and was being piloted by another girl. He reached the vehicle and glided to the side shouted.

\- Jessica stop. Let's talk. 

When she saw her father she was startled, but waved to her friend, who stopped the bike.

They all disembarked in the dark desert night.

\- How did you find me? - The girl asked with embarrassment in her voice.

\- It doesn't matter as a daughter. (he shouldn't reveal about the extra tracker to her) Just come home with me and explain it to me, please. Who's your friend?

The black girl was tall and slender and had her hair shaved on one side of her head and braided on the other, wearing a mechanic-style jumpsuit and boots, she waved. 

\- Hi, I'm Trixie . Hi Jessica's father. 

\- Dad, sorry. - She shook her head - I don't want to go home.

\- Jessica, let's talk, don't do this to me please . Zachary's headache was hammering.

\- Honey - Niko sympathetic - Don't do this to your father. Let us help.

\- Come on Jess . - Trixie put her hand on her friend's shoulder. - We got caught girl. - Mr. Foxx, I'm leaving and tomorrow we'll talk.

\- I'm going to arrest you for kidnapping captain. - Goose stated harshly approaching the young woman and holding her wrist tightly, she widened her eyes at the scary ST. 

\- EEEii, take it easy, giant, I didn't do anything wrong, Jessica called me to pick her up and I came. We are friends.

\- We were never introduced. - Zach angry.

\- Dad, let's go home, I'll tell you, but don't hurt Trixie . Trust me, she’s good.

"I need your identification." Goose used his harshest voice. - I will not release you easily. - He tightened the girl's arm.

Trixie thought she had never seen a man so intimidating and looking so cold. She did not know that he was experiencing an internal conflict and, at that moment, he was acting guided by an increased intolerance, his patience with offenders was shorter than ever, especially with those who acted furtively. Jessica's disappearance triggered a state of alertness related to the desperation she felt when Stingray kidnapped Niko .

\- Calm Goose, let go of her arm - Niko worried and touched his arm. She felt the energy charged with hate. He released and snorted. The girl rubbed her aching wrist.

\- How old are you ? - Zach asked

\- Sixteen sir . Take this, call my parents. - She reached her communicator to the captain and he talked to the girl's mother, demanded that they come to pick her up in the BETA mountain.

Then they all went to the Foxx family quarters, where Jessica's friend's parents met them half an hour later and the introductions were made. After everyone left Zach hugged his daughter and sighed. His head hurt a lot, he took a painkiller and then sat with her in the room to talk ...

Lying on Niko's bed , Gooseman covered his eyes with his arm. His patience was returning, but his pulse was racing. Niko got out of the shower and went to bed and hugged him. 

\- We need to talk. You are not normal.

\- I was never normal. 

\- Do not change the subject. You scared that girl more than necessary.

\- She could really be a kidnapper.

\- It was just a girl.

\- Let's go to sleep, please, it's already 12:20 pm - He turned on his side and said nothing more.

NIko woke up four hours later and turned to hug his partner. When he touched it, he felt that he was cold and almost without a pulse. She got up quickly.

"Lights." She took her badge from the headboard and touched it. When the implant was triggered, it entered Shane's mind without hesitation. He was back in the same abandoned building, living the struggle with Stingray in his mind again , feeling the same memory and pain in his senses again. Niko left his mind exhausted.

" I need to wake you up"

She screamed and rocked his body hard.

\- Shane wake up, get back to reality! - She insisted several times. 

Nothing.

Then she took his badge and pressed it in his hand.

\- Come on Shane , you have to wake up.

\- Nothing.

Not knowing how to act, she tried to use her powers to know what to do. It worked and she knew what to do.

Next to the bed there was a lamp connected by a wire to the mains, Niko ripped the wiring off the wall and gave him a high voltage shock, then triggered the implant.

\- Shane ? - She pleaded.

He finally took a breath and opened his eyes. But I didn't say anything.

\- Please talk to me, Shane . 

He slowly raised his arm and touched Niko's hair , but his arm fell again, and then exhausted he fell asleep.

Niko felt that he was now just resting and hugged him.

She had to speak to Ariel.

BEFORE IT'S BETTER THAN AFTER

6:00 am

5th DAY BACK TO WORK 

Niko could no longer sleep, he needed to keep an eye on Shane's sleep to make sure he didn't fall into a psychological trance again, they needed to rest to recover. In a few hours they would have to be at the most important work meeting of recent times and the new commander was already having some sort of teasing with both of them.

The best way out would be to call Ariel right now. She prepared and established a psychic connection with her mentor.

"Ariel help me!"

“ Niko ! Are you alright?"

"No, there is something wrong with Shane , come over here and help me, we are at a critical moment."

"Now?"

“He got stuck in some kind of trance, I almost couldn't get him out of it. Now he's asleep. ”

“Honey, unfortunately we are in a very important concentration circle to help a civilization of a dimension that has sent us an urgent request for help. I look for you as soon as possible. Hang in there and find out what you can for now. ”

"Please do not take so long."

The ranger sighed with frustration, but accepted that things don't always happen when we want to. She decided to make a coffee, the morning was already coming.

Shane woke up slowly when Niko touched his face. He sat on the bed and stared with a smashed face.

\- I made coffee, come.

\- I'm going to take a shower first.

\- Don't delay.

He went and came back, lined up in his uniform, kissed Niko and sat down next to her in the kitchen.

\- The smell is good. - He filled a huge cup.

\- Do you remember what happened that night? - Her tone was serious.

\- What? Are you talking about Jessica? 

\- No. About you.

Goose stood up and looked at his wristwatch.

\- We can't be late for today's meeting. I want to be the first to arrive. We need full focus on this mission, Zach needs us.

\- Don't get away from it, it wasn't just a nightmare Shane . Your mind went back to the past and you were stuck. It was difficult to bring you back. I asked Ariel for help and she will get in touch as soon as possible, we should stay here and wait for her, or maybe go to Xanadu .

\- Nothing in this world will make me go back to Xanadu . I can handle this. 

\- You need help. 

\- I don't want any more interference, let me deal with my problems, the memories are recent, I need time, this will pass.

\- I don't know what could have happened to you if I hadn't helped you. I don't trust leaving you alone before I resolve this. She hugged Goose tightly. - Please, the pain of your absence almost killed me once ... 

Goose hated feeling weak and dependent, he was an incredible man, but he had a very strong pride. He wanted to deal with his problems and win by his own strength, he was sure that eliminating his enemies was the solution and he was going to solve everything.

\- The worst that can happen to us today is to irritate Commander Djenifer more . - He used a playful tone to change the mood of the conversation. 

\- Please ... - Niko did not want to minimize what happened, it was important to resolve soon, as it could become much worse.

Speaking of getting worse.

Someone calling at the door.

It was Doc.

\- Come on, emergency!

\- The meeting doesn't start for half an hour. Goose raised an eyebrow.

\- Forget it! Another problem arose.

CONTROL ROOM - BETA mountain base.

\- Rangers the universe is boiling, We received an urgent distress call, Traash asked for help, as they are being attacked by beings from a neighboring galaxy and are asking for our presence, they do not want war and are demanding the promise of help that was offered for us to help keep the peace. So ranger Niko must go and take the mindnet to achieve communication between the two alien species and close a peace treaty, Hartford, Buzzwang and Waldo also go for protection in case something goes wrong. The importance of this mission is vital, as we need to keep our word and keep the Traash as our allies. Understood?

\- Yes, ma'am - All

\- But what about Alisa's rescue mission?

\- Unfortunately we had setbacks, first the urgency of this mission, and then, the captain himself requested a license to solve personal problems. That's why he's not here. - Completed Djenifer with his tone always dry and firm. - You must leave now. Ranger Gooseman , you are going with me on another mission. 

Niko didn't like the situation at all:

\- Madam, why separate the group? It looks like a very risky mission.

\- I think I already said what should be done. I don't like to repeat my commands. And we have several emergencies going on. Go now.

Niko looked at Goose and their eyes met, life had to take its course, but fate had to be so cruel and separate the two so quickly.

There was no choice but to obey, so the group of rangers ran off to their mission. Niko didn't know what was worse, having to stay away from Shane at a time when he needed her, or leaving him with that woman.

When they left Djenifer Stolz sat down and looked into the ST's puzzled green eyes.

\- Now it's just the two of us Ghost.

\- Madam, if you can call me Gooseman I appreciate it.

\- From now on Ghost will be your code name in this mission.

\- And where are we going lady?

\- I want to evaluate your performance in the field personally welded. You and I are going to hunt down some of your enemies. I know your story, I know that the men who tried to kill you are loose. In their place I would kill them with my own hands. And if there's one thing I like, it's a good hunt.

Goose was not buying it. First the priority to rescue the captain's wife and now she seemed to be reading his mind. It was getting better and better.

\- You don't know how dangerous these men are.

Djenifer got up from his chair and stopped in front of the soldier, standing very close to him:

\- And you don't know how much I love danger.

The identification between the two increased.

\- It is not usual for a senior officer to act on the field. - Shane was starting to like the idea - The risks must be for the field officers.

\- I know how to defend myself very well, and if your fame is true I will not be so at risk.

\- Madam, they already took me down once.

\- But they weren't able to really kill you. You are very much alive, and stronger than ever, aren't you? And this time we are going to set the trap.

That woman's words left Shane excited and excited. He could never imagine that this could happen. From what he learned about Djenifer she was really a voracious and very determined fighter and had already fought in the field in many man-to-man battles, she was physically fit, she was strong, tall and tough, she also had great performance with heavy weapons. What he did not expect was this offer to fight alongside him and precisely against his worst enemies.

It seemed too good to be true.

\- Gooseman , I was always a warrior, I was born for this just like you, I was not made in a test tube, but I was trained to be a machine in combat. I didn't get to this post just because I was a strategist, but because I had an iron fist and determination. And I can't stand cowardly killers. 

Words that sounded like music in Shane's ears . She continued.

\- I will command you galaxy rangers , for that I need to know you well, and you will be the first one I will test. I have many stocks and bonds around here today. You start investigating alone, when you find out where those shitty killers are, let me know and we'll set up our plan together, got it?

\- Yes ma'am. - Goose was as excited as ever. It made perfect sense that Djenifer wanted to personally assess their performance on the field. He loved to be tried.

\- And remember, if you try to act alone and don't call me, you will fail the soldier confidence test. And I don't want to miss this party for anything. Dispensed.

Suddenly Goose felt very much alive. Now he had official permission to hunt Stingray and Gravestone , and was going to kill them without mercy. The new commander was surprising him too much.

After two hours he left alone on board his interceptor to follow the clues he already had and confirm some information. The hunt has begun.

Meanwhile Niko embarked on a difficult and dangerous mission too, with a sinking heart, without Shane at his side. On board the ship she called over the communicator.

\- Shane , Niko here, answer.

His face appeared on the screen and they both smiled.

\- Ghost here. I'm receiving you. - He spoke in a cheerful tone. 

Niko raised an intrigued eyebrow - How? What happened to you?

\- Sorry Niko , my codename on the mission.

\- I thought Goose was in very bad taste - Niko irritated. - I don't like this stupid joke. That woman calling you that is already unacceptable, but getting into her game is horrible. We all suffer too much from this whole story of his death. I don't know how you accept this. All the anguish we went through. 

\- I agree! - Doc amended - This idea is ridiculous, nor could I have thought of a joke so bad.

Goose's face grew darker.

\- I kind of like the irony.

\- Where are you going? - Niko serious.

\- Following clues.

\- Is the commander there with you? What is the mission?

\- I'm alone. She comes later.

Niko was annoyed - You shouldn't go out alone. And if tonight's problem recurs.

\- Will not.

\- How can you be sure?

\- It's simple, I'm not going to sleep.

\- Goose don't you dare. Give me the coordinates of your destination.

\- Hey mom, it won't be the first time I spend sleepless nights. Good luck on your mission and see you soon. - And he just hung up. 

\- Did he send the coordinates? - Doc wanted to know.

\- Yes.

\- He has been on a million missions alone before Niko , we are the ones who have bigger concerns and the captain too. Goose is more likely to need to rescue us than the other way around. - Doc was right.

It was better to focus on work or everyone would be fried.

\----------------------------------

FOXX ROOMS IN THE BETA MOUNTAIN.

That night was terrible.

When Jessica disappeared Zach felt desperate, but when he heard that she wanted to run away from home he was disoriented.

After everyone left, the man sat with his daughter in the living room to talk, but she was withdrawn and unwilling to reveal her motivations. 

\- Where did you meet your friend Trixie ? - He started with a friendly tone, but the girl was at another time.

"Are you going to interrogate me as you do your prisoners?"

\- I need to know, you were never reserved, you always told me everything.

\- I'm not that little girl, dad, if you didn't notice I grew up.

Zach knew that adolescence could be a difficult time for many people, but he did not expect it to happen at his home. He always did the best he could for his children, despite his profession that took up a lot of his time and energy.

\- I didn't expect an attitude like that daughter. You are so smart and calm. I thought everything was fine.

\- You thought wrong.

\- What happened at school?

\- The director will tell you everything.

\- I need your version of the facts.

\- Are you going to put that in your report?

She was attacking. He was so confused, Jessica was never like that, it looked like she wasn't there. But, reflecting a little, the captain realized that he had not been paying close attention to her attitudes recently. After all, she was always adorable and confident and he felt comfortable about it. What could have caused that turnaround?

\- Honey, I am not your enemy, help me understand what is happening to you? - He reached out to embrace his daughter with a confusion so deep in his deep blue eyes that Jessica dropped her shield of anger and threw herself into his embrace.

\- Dad, I'm sorry. - She started to cry. - I ... I didn't mean to hurt you. I just feel so lost without mom ... I try to be strong, but ... - She cried more - Trixie has been my ally to deal with this.

Having her mother trapped in hell worse than death was surely hurting Jessica far more than she let on. For her father's sake, the girl kept her feelings in order not to be a burden anymore, she wanted to protect him from yet another burden, but ended up a victim of her own generosity. Her wounded mind was bleeding inside too, and she sought help alone when she couldn't take it anymore. 

What no one there knew was that, in her overwhelming pain, she ended up falling into the clutches of a low and cowardly villain, who took many people in suffering situations to profit. This was far from over, Jessica softened in the face of her father's affection, but she was not ready to fully open the game.

She collapsed in a cry full of tiredness and hurt and ended up sleeping in her father's arms without revealing anything else. He took the girl to bed and went to talk to his son. Zach Jr lamented and said that he had not realized that his sister was not well, after all he was focused on his things and did not imagine that she could hide her real feelings so well.

There are so many people who walk through the world showing a smile wide, leading to life to face, looking happy out while carrying inside demons that devour life. And they perfectly disguise their pain for various reasons, even as Jessica, for being so kind, she did not want her father and brother to suffer from her pain.

( And like Shane Gooseman , who grew up in a place where weakness was synonymous with death. He couldn't seem weak. He disowned death, after all, he already had a good dose of it.)

Zachary Foxx found himself in a dilemma, he had to choose which of the two women in his life he would have to save first. And it was clear that Jessica needed him now. He requested temporary leave from work to care for his daughter. The Foxx left early the next morning until the school talked to the principal. While the other rangers left on their missions. 

SCHOOL DIRECTOR'S OFFICE.

\- Captain, welcome. - The director saluted.

\- I came as quickly as I could. Thanks for letting me know. - Zach greeted the professional and sat in pain, but with the calm and polite attitude of a balanced military officer.

\- Jessica is a lovely girl and one of our best captain students. And you are known for being a zealous and dedicated father. So what I'm going to say will hurt. Perhaps you doubt it, but believe me, I have seen many cases like this and I can say that you should not feel guilty. 

\- What you mean? Blue eyes trembled.

\- The psychologist at our institution is one of the best, he knows and accompanies Jessica since Mrs. Foxx was captured by the crown. We have clues as to the cause of your daughter's behavioral changes and consider yourself lucky to find out early. 

\- What's that? 

\- Captain, it is very likely that Jessica is using drugs. And it's been a while.

\- It is not possible director !! - Zach got up from the chair and ran his hand through his hair - I would have noticed !!

He refused to accept. - She's too smart to fall into a trap like that. No. - For that man this was unacceptable. - No, you're wrong.

The director was experienced and has been in front of parents in the same situation several times.

\- Unfortunately, Captain, we received complaints from colleagues and her behavior is consistent with that. Of course, you must take the girl to a specialist of your choice and do the blood tests. But it is almost certain.

Some kind of overwhelming feeling squeezed that father's heart. How to act? How to accept?

\- Mr. Foxx - the principal continued - The most terrible thing is that it may have been someone here at the school who provided the drugs for her, but we are not sure. That's another problem, finding out how she got access.

Zach was stunned.

\- My daughter cannot be a drug user, not my girl. How did I not notice?

\- She is very intelligent and knew how to cover up very well. Captain, I guarantee, nobody is free to go through this. Think about her suffering with her mother's situation. I've seen many cases like this, it 's a lot more common than people believe, trust me. The important thing is to be very careful now. 

Then Foxx understood why she tried to escape, realized that she had been discovered and could not bear the shame. Luck was on his side, arrived at home early and had time to reach. If he had gone home half an hour later Jessica could have gone out of reach of the tracker and disappeared into the world.

\- I can give you contacts of professionals who can help. Luckily we find out early and the intervention will be more effective.

Head spinning, he left the room. He needed help and had an idea of who could help. Niko . 

\----------------------------

The interior of Traash's flagship is never a pleasant environment for humans. The tension was constant in the diplomatic mission, the slightest mistake and the rangers would be in the middle of a war between two species of unfriendly aliens. But everything went well, Niko was able to establish contact and a peace and collaboration treaty was closed. Doc even ended up deploying a new cutting-edge operating system across the two peoples' network, providing software capable of enabling them to communicate using a database with several languages known in the universe. It was exquisite work.

Within two days they were back home.

Niko and Doc went straight to the command room. When they arrived, they discovered that their leader was not there. She left a message. 

\- Ranger Niko , Commander Zachary needs your help urgently and asks to go to his rooms, and, Doc , you need to go to Long Shot . They are waiting for you.

\- Wow, do you have any idea what this is about? - Doc looking forward.

\- I will send the report to your CDU and you can study on the way. - The attendant smiled professionally.

Niko said goodbye to Doc and immediately went to look for Zachery , she could feel that he was in a big trouble.

But she could also sense some sort of distant threat in her senses. Goose was far away and they hadn't spoken since they left on their missions. The procedure was not exactly unusual, as there was a need to focus on the job. But she had a bond with him that went far beyond work after all. They loved each other and needed each other.

Ariel would be in touch soon to help.

For the time being she pushed that thought away to focus on helping her captain.

13:15 pm

8th DAY BACK TO WORK

Djenifer found Gooseman on the planet Mesa. All investigations of almost four weeks resulted in the location of only one of the STs he needed to find; Gravestone .

Stingray had been missing for over a year and no one knew where he was.

When the officer’s huge, silvery, dazzling ship landed next to Gooseman’s interceptor he was ready to act with maps of the area and all the information about the illegal operation in which the renegade ST was operating, the fruit of two hard days of searching and espionage in disguise and without sleep. Shane's appearance was that of a very dangerous man in dark, shabby robes and his face had a menacing shadow.

It was the hatred in his insides turned over by the presence of his killer. When he saw Gravestone in the distance, the feeling burned inside him, the very clear memories of everything. If he closed his eyes he could see the scene again in vivid colors, the color and taste of his own blood. And Gravestone's look of satisfaction at believing he had won ...

The woman disembarked and it was a considerable sight, she was wearing a combat ranger uniform in an all black field with her command badges, the knee boots with reinforced protection in the front were of medium heel, to facilitate the action. She looked stronger and more imposing than ever, what caught Goose's attention the most was the Japanese katana- style sword she carried in a case on her back.

\- There's time to go back, lady.

\- Is that a soldier joke? I was missing a little action. Bureaucratic work gets tired. Come on. I brought extra weaponry and a drone to guide us in the action. This is going to be fun !!! What's more, Dark Thunder , here!

Following the command, a frightening black robotic wolf emerged from within the ship with metallic claws and very sharp teeth. He stopped beside his owner and looked at Shane with red eyes.

\- Relax Ghost, he is programmed to recognize his DNA - The woman had a malicious smile - And from now on we will use our codenames. Call me of Djei , we will only wolves in a hunt. 

Shane saw a gleam in Djei's gaze that seemed to increase the wild climate in the air.

\- Tell me what you know! - The woman's voice was clipped. 

\- I confirmed the presence of Gravestone and a dozen more alien henchmen from various origins, all selling their lives to whoever pays the most. They protect this illegal mining of ores. There are more than 100 miners working in a semi-slavery regime. The extracted mineral is highly rare and dangerous, is worth a fortune and is used to produce weapons capable of destroying planets. 

\- This is better than I expected! We will eliminate an illegal operation and kill this worm at the same time. - Djei cheered. - You grew up with this guy and he practically killed you, are you ready to deal with it?

\- I was born ready! - The hatred heightened by the impulses of his companion was in charge. 

\- No mercy, Ghost, don't let him take you down this time! - Djei stoked the fire that was already burning the chest of the ST.

A bad awakening happened inside that man. The implantation of savagery in your DNA has been activated. It was so strong that it could devour its humanity. It was so strong that it could cause him to do things to regret it later, but he was blind. Ready to kill the wretched who crossed his path.

Djenifer knew and was loving it.

She wanted Shane Gooseman to be her hunting dog.

< chapter four

SOMEONE WILL LOSE THEIR HEAD

< Mutant DNA, steel muscles, enhanced vision, sharp nose, precise aim and a disturbed mind.

Ingredients for disaster.

Every night the violence coming back in his memory. Again and again as if it were real. 

Despair, pain and cold. 

Despair, pain and cold. 

The taste of blood mixed with the acid smell of your enemies.

And now the smell was back. He had known the smell of Gravestone since childhood, but now it was ingrained with something more obscure. Shane could smell it and the burning in his gut would increase.

Closer.

There was the huge, filthy man. With his spots on his body, with inhuman eyes in an ugly face. Watching the interior of the excavation cave and noticing any movement. The lighting was subtle. The giant ST sniffed the air and his face received an incredulous expression.

\- No! That smell? It can't be !!

Then he saw Shane Gooseman in front of him. 

Then he saw Ghost.

The two faced each other.

In the shadows the woman watched the scene in silence, feeling immense satisfaction.

She wanted to see the carnage. The sword in his hand had the blood of several of the beheaded men running down the indestructible blade . Black Thunder 's teeth and claws had the blood of the throats of others.

As he waited for Zachary to fetch coffee, sitting in the captain's office, Niko felt a shiver and a shiver. " Shane !"

Shane approached his killer.

\- You're dead Runt . I killed you !! - Gravestone spat on the ground.

\- You don't have that ability, you miserable pig! - Animal goose.

\- I laughed at your bloody face. I stepped on you like a worm.

\- My turn - The ranger jumped over the enraged ST turning his arms into steel claws. 

Niko got dizzy and had to support herself.

Zach came from the kitchen and saw that Niko was pale, sat next to him and supported his friend with his hug.

\- What happened?

\- It's Shane . But I can't see clearly, he is a long way away. And there is some interference.

Gravestone grabbed Goose in midair and hurled him against the rock wall. The pain of the impact brought out moans, he converted his entire body into steel and with more impulse he quickly rushed against his opponent's stomach, which he staggered back, dizzy for seconds. Goose took the opportunity to hit a hook with the metallic fist under the man's chin causing him to fall away. In the time when the ranger reached the enemy on the ground to kick his face, Gravestone converted the body into another type of solid matter, caught Goose by the leg and threw him against the ground.

Gravestone stepped on top of his chest and started to crush.

\- Runt you are a shame, you will give me the chance to kill you twice! The first time I tore you up to give you the slow, painful death that you deserved, but now for sure I will rip your head off. 

The woman in the shade was paralyzed with pleasure.

Niko felt cold. Zach noticed her shiver.

Touching her badge she screamed and sent her thoughts using her gifts.

\- Ariel! 

That was when the kind lady came through a portal. 

\- Sorry for the delay, but I'm here now. I already know about Shane . He is in great danger. But we are not sure what is happening. - We can both create a connection with his mind, but we need something strong to establish this contact.

Niko remembered the gold cord that was also a badge, and being a gift from Shane , it had even more potential to establish the connection, she explained this to her mentor and then they started.

Taking the hands of the disciple, the mystical lady invoked all her psychic capacity and joined the young woman. Both focused on reaching Shane Gooseman's mind . They were shocked to see the darkness inside him. He threw them both out.

\- Ariel, you managed to find out something. 

\- It was fast, I felt part of the problem. - The lady sat down - And it won't be easy.

Zach , who already had too many problems, now saw Niko tormented in front of him and couldn't help it. She was being her best chance to understand and save Jessica. But at the moment there was an emergency going on.

\- He faced the painful process of recovering memories when he had just lost his father and the emotional injuries are not healing. I still don't know why he is constantly reliving the memories in an abnormal way, but it makes him feel very weak. - ariel confirmed. 

\- The defeat has always been unacceptable for Goose. - Zach remembered- And he lived it in his own skin when he experienced the feeling of dying. How can we help?

\- We have to find a way soon. Every time he sleeps he lives in his mind everything that happened the night he was mortally wounded as if it were real. In Xanadu we provide him with energy, but now he can only rely on his vital energy and the process is intensifying the more it is repeated.

\- Last time he couldn't wake up alone, I had to apply an electric discharge. He wants to deal with this alone and decided not to sleep - Niko warned.

\- Oh no, it will only get worse! The weaker he becomes, the more he seeks the feeling of hatred to strengthen himself. Hate gives him momentary strength because of adrenaline.

Niko was sad. Getting Shane back was going to be a lot harder than she believed. But after all how could a man go through everything he went through and come out unscathed. Commander Walsh's death had an immeasurable weight on his son. Suddenly the old man's decision to try to get Goose out of his old life seemed to make more sense.

\- And there's more - Ariel warned - There is an external force interfering in his mind and feeding this hatred. I felt the presence of something. 

\- We have to get back in touch with him to find out where he is and try to help. - Niko cried out.

They made the mental connection to Shane again and could see through his eyes.

The crazy and brutal ST crushed the ranger's chest, but he had enough strength to grab the enemy's leg and propel him away. Gravestone fell to his feet and returned to his normal physical form, after all the energy he used to transform was his own and was being depleted by the fatigue of the fight.

Then he took something out of his belt.

The same knife with which he wounded Goose.

\- Look at the souvenir I kept.

Seeing the object, Shane snarled with fury.

But this time he was armed and shot the knife and made it fly away. The immense ST screamed with hate.

\- Damn you !!

Goose knew how to increase the power of his blasters to the maximum possible load and shot twice in the chest of his former colleague.

He fell unconscious.

Djei came over and gave Goose his ninja sword.

\- Knife!

Niko noticed that Goose was moving to cut off the head of his fallen enemy and decided to interfere.

" - Shane , don't do this I beg you."

\- Niko ! - The ST felt a confused emotion when he heard her voice and the positive influence softened the violence in him.

“ - You won - She tried to soften the revolt - You don't have to kill him. Bring him to BETA. ”

Niko's beloved voice and energy were a balm for Goose, but at that moment he was physically exhausted and when he calmed down he realized the weakness dominating his muscles.

Djei knew that.

\- Don't let that little woman weaken you again! She wants to dominate you to have you and has no right to invade your mind - Djei used a heady voice - Was she the one who stopped you from killing Stingray before remember? These weak humans always want to tame you.

Words have power.

\- That man does not deserve your pity! In the worst moment of your life you saw the icy claws of death surrounding you and felt your greatest fear, crushed you and he loved it, when you were already in torment he made a point of violating your body more and increasing your suffering, to feel more pleasure the more you agonized. The creaking of his bloody lungs trying to get air in vain was music to his ears! He wants to tear you apart!

The woman's words were chosen to potentiate hatred in a man who was already too tired to notice their influence.

She had more to give.

\- He used the woman you love to subdue you and made sure to leave her alive and helpless to watch your misery. And if he escapes, he can do worse ... Decapitating him quickly is giving him the dignity he denied you.

The more Djei fed the hate the more Goose felt stronger.

\- BETA wants you to be weak because he is afraid of you, they no longer have Commander Walsh to control you. - This is where Djei wanted to go. She knew Goose.

Niko heard everything and realized what the strange woman was getting at.

“- Shane, you're strong, you're just tired. Come back so we can help you. ”

\- Niko , I love you, but get out of my head - his voice was dry - I need to do this! LEAVE ME .

" - This is not you."

\- If you had let me kill Stingray at that time maybe everything would be different and my father could be alive. - Shane hissed.

The hateful words had a terrible impact on Niko .

Djei knew what he was doing.

\- I feel an evil influence. - Said Ariel 

That same force severed Niko and Ariel's contact with Shane .

Niko found herself lost, not seeing what was going to happen. 

\- What to do now? - She pleaded with the mentor.

\- Wait for him to come back or pick him up, in Xanadu we will try to fix the problem. 

\- He said he won't be back there. - Niko warned.

Ariel maintained his usual tranquility.

\- He's not in a position to decide.

Niko's communicator sounded alert. She answered and the command aide's face appeared on the screen:

\- Come quickly to the meeting room. Something very unexpected came up.

What could it be.

\- I will go back to Xanadu and see what I can do there, I will contact you soon - Ariel disappeared in his portal.

Zachary decided to stay with Jessica, she was more important to him than work and at that moment he needed his father more than ever.

\- I'll tell you everything afterwards Zach .

Niko ran.

Goose held the sword firmly in his hands. Gravestone's scent twisted his insides causing disgust.

\- Do it soon or he'll wake up! - Djei indicated anxious to watch the scene.

Goose raised the sword made of an indestructible steel alloy and prepared the impulse to decapitate Gravestone with one stroke.

" - What are you doing, Shane ?"

The ranger turned his body 180 degrees and saw the well-known source of the voice. When he saw his father standing in front of him, he immediately dropped the sword that fell to the ground.

Now Shane was five and was stuck in a hole in the ground behind a storage shed. The afternoon was ending and the darkness of the night threatened to arrive.

“ - I looked for you everywhere, boy. What are you doing there? You were supposed to be in the recreation area with the others. ”

Embarrassed the little one lowered his emerald eyes.

\- Sorry Commander Walsh . They wanted to hit me, so I ran away and hid.

Young commander Walsh held out his hand to the child.

\- Look at you, it's filthy.

Then he took the boy in his lap, it was the only way to get out of that place quickly, before the two ended up in trouble. The little soldier's short legs wouldn't be fast enough.

Shane enjoyed that contact so much!

Walsh took Shane to the dorm and quickly bathed him, he needed to be quick. Nobody should have known about what happened.

Little Shane liked that bath so much!

The man helped his young soldier get dressed. Throughout the process the curious child had been watching the captain's insignia.

\- Now you must lie down and sleep, when the others arrive they will not bother you.

Obedient Shane sat on his bed.

\- I never want to know that you ran away again! - Walsh's voice was purposefully austere - Running away is unacceptable! Do you understand me soldier? 

\- Yes sir! - the child's voice could tear that man's heart in half - But Kilbane said he was going to rip my head off.

\- He has no right to do that!

Out of nowhere, a small hand pointed to the official's insignia.

\- One day will I have one of these?

\- Ah, to have one of these you need to deserve it.

\- How I do? The sparkle in his little eyes made Walsh want to hug him.

\- Try hard and always be the best version of yourself. And do not forget:

“ - I WILL ALWAYS TRUST YOU! I AM SO PROUD OF YOUR DIGNITY ... ”

Shane smiled.

The ST lay in his bed and soon fell asleep.

\- Wake up soldier!

Chimera, still disguised as Djei, shook Shane's body hard.

He returned to reality feeling his mind confused.

When he turned, he saw Gravestone's body on the floor without his head. The sword was in his hand full of blood.

\- Congratulations Shane Gooseman ! Now only Stingray is missing .

Goose looked at the gun and in horror threw it away.

\- Come on Ghost! - Ordered the woman with a malicious smile. - Our hunt continues!

In the main meeting room of BETA Montain :

Owen Negata was in charge.

Zozo , Waldo, Doc and many other rangers officers and cadets were there, in addition to several representatives of the council of leaders.

Owen started his speech.

\- An unprecedented turnaround occurred in our institution, we had some enemy infiltrated our base right under our noses. Commander Djenifer that everyone knew was an imposter.

\- OHHHH! - Many admired voices.

\- How do you know? - Someone asked.

Owen revealed and pointed to a side door and the real Djenifer Stolz appeared. She had the same appearance, but a much more cordial air.

\- Gentlemen! - She nodded to everyone and went to the pulpit to clarify those present - The woman who introduced you before was an enemy! She kidnapped me and took my appearance. Luckily I managed to escape the dungeon where she and her cronies threw me and go back to safety.

Many voices exclaimed:

\- How horrible!

\- That's terrible!

\- How can it happen?

\- The woman had blue hair and strong psychic powers. I didn't recognize her face at the time, but now I know that this is an ST who fled the Riot in Wolf Den .

\- Chimera !!! - Niko understood immediately.

So she understood a lot. Chimera knew Goose well enough to manipulate his feelings, she was crazy and had reasons and conditions to capture him.

And now Gooseman was trapped in her clutches and didn't even know it.

\- The others were STs too - Officer Djenifer continued - We already have positive identification from Brainchild , Kilbane and Jack Hammer .

Several members of the council of leaders and officials present spoke words of anger and discontent.

\- This is unacceptable.

\- We cannot admit such boldness of these monsters.

\- They became a bigger threat than we imagined !!

Owen Negata asked to speak.

\- Walsh and I were responsible for this project, but these men are going crazy for reasons that most of you already know and those responsible are already on trial!

\- The cause doesn't matter anymore! - One of the advisers said aggressively - We want to know how BETA plans to solve this situation.

\- The TS known as Chimera does not have powers strong enough to sustain an illusion for so long alone, it has something more behind it. - Highlighted Negata .

"It only makes the situation worse, it means you don't even know the real size of the problem," a commanding officer howled.

\- Calm! - Djenifer Stolz imposed his authority - We already have guidelines to act in this case. BETA is declaring war on all the fugitive STs . We will send troops of heavily armed soldiers to destroy them all.

\- But what about the situation of the Ranger Gooseman ? He's a super soldier too - someone shouted through the crowd. 

Niko promptly interfered:

\- He has nothing to do with it !!

Sergeant Brooke Niko knew and knew he hated Goose raised his voice.

\- I heard he went on a mission with the false commander Djenifer !!

\- He didn't know about the scam, I guarantee - Niko distressed.

\- Can you prove what you say, creaking Niko ? - Djenifer asked with genuine doubt in his voice.

\- I'm sure of it !! - Niko excited.

\- Ah, but everyone knows that you two have an affair, just your word is worthless! Sergeant Brooke teased.

\- He's right to creak Niko . - Djenifer added.

\- I can also attest! - Doc said - The Ranger Gooseman has already given more than enough proof of his honesty.

\- Two days - Djenifer authoritarian - He has two days to get in touch. After that he will be considered a renegade and will be hunted alive or killed along with his peers. Dismissed.

Doc looked at Niko and saw the shadow of fear on her face.

\- I did not do it! - Goose was horrified and dejected. He never took anyone's life.

\- You are a Gooseman killer !

No!

No! He never believed that he could take someone's life.

He remembered nothing but the sight of his father with him on that distant day. When their physical contact had revealed such a good feeling ...

He just remembered falling asleep that day thinking he wanted to be the best person in the world and give pride to the man he loved so much. That I needed more of that precious feeling. So familiar ...

The family he didn't have.

The family he had for two years.

The Family that left , and left him in solitude again ...

\- The killer in you finally woke Ghost. And you should be proud of that. Gravestone deserved it! He asked for it and you did. It's done.

He didn't want to believe that he had killed a man who was something very close to a brother. A crazy brother is still a brother ...

But I wasn't sure. He didn't recognize himself anymore.

The tiredness was so strong that it obscured Shane's vision .

His body no longer responded.

He felt so lost that he wished he were dead.

Then he lost consciousness and fell to the cold floor of the cave.

Chimera took on his true appearance and smoothed his hair.

Shane :

\- Your strength is gone baby . But I will take care of you now.

Then she kissed his cold lips.

chapter five GOOSE RENEGADO

COMMAND OFFICE: BETA BETA

Shortly after the general meeting, the real Djenifer Stolz finally started giving work orders in his office.

\- It is not an intuition lady, it was a vision that I got together with my mentor, master Ariel de Xanadu . I believe you already know or have heard of it. 

\- Yes, already. And I also know everything about your telepathic abilities through your performance reports . Did you say he's having trouble sleeping? 

\- No, ma'am. I said that he will have serious problems if he sleeps and he said that he will avoid sleep. Furthermore, we already know that he is in the company of a very dangerous TS without knowing it. We must immediately send a rescue mission. - Niko informed.

\- It is likely that by this time Chimera's cronies have already warned that the lady has fled and she will not return here. - Doc completed - but she can continue to maintain the farce with Goose and prevent him from contacting us.

\- There is that possibility. - Djenifer pondered.

\- And there's more - Niko worried - My mentor and I found out that Shane is suffering from this bandit's mental influence. If we don't act quickly it may be too late, she and the other STs hate our friend in a way that if he falls into their hands he will be slaughtered.

Djenifer knew the accounts of the attempt on the ranger's life in the past.

\- Have you tried to contact him by radio or locate his pulse?

\- Yes, no sign of his pulse or the ship.

\- I must say that I am concerned that with so many problems happening in the galaxy I need to send two of my best rangers to rescue a third. And it seems wrong to me that Ranger Gooseman went on a mission knowing he is ill.

Niko did not like the direction of the conversation.

\- I agree madam, I tried to reason with him, but the illness itself led him to leave because he does not admit his own weakness.

-You two are officially assigned on a mission to the BETA orbital base . There is a serious complaint about drug trafficking within the Albert Einstein school and there is an absurd urgency to resolve it. I need you to drive there immediately .

\- But lady - Niko protested - I would like to help locate the Gooseman ranger .

\- I imagine that would be your intention, but you need to understand that you are personally involved with the ranger in question. This will impair your judgment. We have many other competent rangers to solve this case. Trust your colleagues' competence.

\- Provide Captain Ulisses Dreadfort with information about your colleague , he is already on the supertroopers mission and will be looking for Gooseman at the same time.

The aforementioned captain was a tough and competent man, he could help Goose, but Niko wouldn't have peace for a minute. 

" You know it will be difficult for us to stay focused on the job until we find our colleague in safety lady," Doc interfered. 

\- Clear! But I am counting on your professionalism in this case. If your feelings can hinder your performance, I believe you should change your profession.

The two realized that there was no point in insisting on the subject.

\- Captain Zachary Foxx is on leave for thirty days, so you two will answer directly to me . Dismissed.

The feeling of emptiness dominated the rangers . The team was in pieces of them, m working obligations could not be ignored.

\- Niko , let's talk to Zach , after all Jessica is also in danger and he needs us - Doc remembered wisely.

\- M the first I have to do two thing s . 

When got contact Ariel news did not reassure the redhead ranger.

\- I got help from Master Fountain and we reached his Shane , the most we could do was send him a memory with the potential to arouse strengthening feelings and ward off hatred. But then we lose contact for good. He's on his own. - The lady informed.

\- His words do not leave my mind ! That my interference in the past ended up with disastrous consequences. - Niko lamented.

\- Forget it, young lady, he's just going through difficulties now, with the woman's influence he doesn't think straight. Do not consider anything he says or does. 

\- Okay, but it's difficult ...

\- We will continue trying to track you here and if possible warn you about the fraud, as soon as I have news I'll let you know.

Captain Ulisse s was a man of medium height with a truncated body and a goatee neatly trimmed. He was just finishing organizing a troop of thirty soldiers for the onslaught against the supertroopers .

\- Sir, permission to speak.

The man turned and saw Niko performing a gesture of impeccable salute.

\- Allowed.

\- Commander Stolz sent me to pass on some information about the ranger Shane Gooseman sir.

\- Then do it.

\- Sir, do not treat him as an enemy, and he has some kind of mental alteration, consider as a rescue . In ve rdade I wish I could search it, but do not have official permission. I trust you, please, bring him home safely ! - Niko needed to see in the man's eyes if he could care enough about Goose. 

\- Everyone here at BETA knows the Gooseman ranger and his story. I will be cautious in my conduct with him. Let's say I'm going to ask first and shoot later.

\- I will be very grateful sir.

It was the most Niko could do for the hour. Trust, wait and do your job, after all she was a galaxy ranger.

\------------------------ 12:03 pm

9TH DAY BACK TO WORK

The windowless room was cold and sterile, with only a bed fixed to a wall and a bottle of water on the floor.

Goose noticed that power cables were connected to his chest and temples by a suction system. He pulled everything out and threw it away.

\- Calm down - The voice came through the ship's communication system. - I see that the energy injection worked well, come to me.

The walls were metallic and the sound of thrusters running revealed that it was a moving ship. Goose tested the door and found that it was open.

He followed unknown corridors and reached the bridge of the ship where Djei piloted with a smile on his lips.

\- You worried me, slept a whole day and had nightmares all the time. Then I realized that I needed to provide energy for you to be able to wake up. - She pointed to the seat next to her:

\- Sit here. 

He did.

\- I already have the coordinates of your friend Stingray 's last known location . We are already on the way .

He didn't want to talk.

He felt terrible.

But he was forced to interact:

\- I need to tell Niko that I'm fine. She worries.

\- I already told BETA that we are going with the mission as agreed - lied to ST. 

\- Even so I need to see her face with my own eyes. I miss her.

\- What kind of emotionalism is this soldier?

\- Niko is all I care about in this life !!

The sadness in his voice did not go unnoticed, Chimera did not even imagine how much he was feeling lost now. The harsh way he spoke to Niko at the time when she just wanted to help became regret and he needed to apologize. And seeing his beloved's face was the only thing that could soften his devastated soul.

He felt that in killing Gravestone he had crossed a line. That he had become unworthy of Niko's love , but that without her there was no longer any reason to exist.

There was no Shane before. Without Walsh and without dignity, thrown into an empty world.

\- You did right by killing that worm. You shouldn't feel wrong. You didn't ask to have killer DNA. It's not your fault.

" - But I could still choose to be good anyway." The ST thought 

\- I lost control of my actions, I can no longer be a Galaxy ranger. - Shane stated - Madam, I want to go back to BETA please. I want to apologize. I don't want to kill Stingray anymore and I don't like how I feel now. 

Chimera laughed inwardly “I managed to break you, all you have to do is take the love from your bitch and you will be mine. "

\- Don't do that soldier - She continued with her sordid play.

\- I cannot impose the law if I myself was able to follow my most immoral impulses. I can no longer chase offenders if I killed a fallen man.

\- Don't say nonsense! You are the best of all rangers ! You are better than all STS and better than all humans. They must be under your feet. We are going to eliminate that Stingray asshole and when we get back to Beta you and I together will run everything.

Chimera's delusions of grandeur were about to end. A beep revealed an encrypted message.

She read without Shane noticing.

Kilbane warned:

“ The real Djenifer Stols was free and ordered the immediate hunt for STs . All of them. "

Damn it. Plans to command BETA fell to the ground, probably stupid Kilbane had left the old Djenifer escape. So much work for almost nothing. But at least she still had Goose all to herself and she just needed to make him forget that damn Niko creak .

Chimera always wanted Gooseman for her, but she disguised her desire very well. He never had eyes for her and just wanted Dark Star, then came the disgusting redhead creak .

The opportunity to accomplish his goal came when Brainchild created a device that used star stones to triple her hypnotic and psychic powers, making it possible to assume the appearance and voice of anyone for several hours. She disguised her perfume with a powerful odor neutralizer she found on a border planet.

The plan was going well and she had managed to influence Gooseman thanks to the emotional fragility she noticed in him, she felt that Shane was susceptible and got some information by reading his mind.

But now it was necessary to rethink some things and it would have to be quick, before the truth was clarified.

She had a crazy idea to get the your objective main to possess Goose and make him fall in love with her.

\- Soldier, I need you to pilot the ship for me a little. I go to the luggage compartment and come back now. - Escondida Chimera changed her appearance and sent a message to the ship's own bridge. 

In the Goose booth he answered the video call. Niko appeared on the screen. 

\- Are you okay Shane ? - She had such a beautiful face, he needed her so much now.

\- I'm fine - he lied - I'm going home to find you as soon as possible. I need a hug from you so much. - He sighed.

\- I'm not on BETA mountain. I will send my coordinates and you will come here to find me. I can hardly stand so much desire for you Shane . Until now and take care my love.

In the cargo hold, the fake Niko was already wondering how good it would be to have Shane in her arms anyway.

The coordinates arrived. Shane explained to his superior that he needed to see his companion and she agreed, immediately scheduled the ship's course in the direction indicated.

Arriving at the destination, the ST was a little surprised. 

It was the planet Ozark .

He didn't see any rangers ' ships nearby.

Specifically, it was an abandoned horse ranch in the middle of an enclosed forest, which had been converted into adapted accommodation with some comfort.

The region was far from any settlement and the strangest thing is that Djei insisted on staying on the ship.

\- To give more privacy to both of them - she said - I will enjoy and take a nap. 

Gooseman entered the old building and called:

\- Niko ?

After ten minutes she appeared.

Relief washed over the heart of the man who was so tormented. Only Niko could save him from the pain. He ran to hug her with such affection that he was even breathless.

She kissed him with a hurricane intensity, the red-hot bodies glued together in a comforting embrace.

"I miss you," Shane whispered in her ear. - We need to talk.

\- I'm finally in your arms !! - The woman gasped with pleasure caused by the contact of the bodies. - We can talk later.

Shane found something strange. Niko's scent was different, but he was confused and couldn't be sure. He wanted so much to be with her that he ignored that feeling.

The woman dragged him into a private room where there was a bed and pulled the man's body over hers. Then she turned her body to stay on top of him.

\- Let me relieve your tiredness Shane . I will take you to a world of pleasure and relaxation.

Then she opened his belt and pants and touched him intimately as she kissed his mouth, feeling his body shiver and react to the touch of his hands.

He closed his eyes and felt his entire body being kissed.

But it was not right.

The woman full of desire kissed his neck with deep excitement. She couldn't wait any longer, I wanted that whole man for her a long time ago.

She was ready to take that man for herself, but he reacted unexpectedly..

He opened his eyes and screamed, pushing her hard to the floor.

\- Damn you! Now I know who you are! And that disgusting smell! Even disguised by some kind of chemical, I finally recognized that unbearable stench that exudes from you.

Disgusted, he jumped to his feet and began to close his clothes .

Chimera humiliated, took on its true form.

\- Damn Runt . Your pet will regret it!

\- I felt something was wrong, but I didn't understand what it was. I know now. It was you all the time, wasn't it? - The man spit contempt - You were feeding the hatred inside me your witch.

The blue-haired woman teased:

\- I awakened the real you. I released the evil that was trapped inside you all the time. Now you have lost your dignity, It is not better than us.

\- You influenced me.

\- You lost control. Don't blame me. You beheaded Gravestone when he was lying on the ground and was no longer in danger. You did it because it let hate blind you.

Shane was sad.

But I couldn't give up.

\- You wanted to make me betray Niko and end my pride for good! - His voice was pure revolt - But you can never come close to looking like my wife! You are not worth a strand of her hair.

\- You will be mine !!

Humiliation is the woman's hatred has increased her strength . This made her able to immobilize Shane and throw him back on the bed with the force of the thought.

\- Brainchild discovered how to increase my powers, I can dominate you when I want! I am more powerful now than I have ever been - She boasted - I will take your body with or without your consent. 

Chimera telepathically wrapped copper wires that he pulled from the electrical wiring in the wall around Shane's wrists, pinning them to the canopy of the bed.

\- This makes it easier to focus on your beloved body.

\- I always wanted to have you like this.

\- I can't give you what you want - Goose snarled between his teeth - I don't want you, I disgust you!

\- Don't worry, I have ways of manipulating you to get what I want.

The witch forced the man's body to react according to her will. 

Incredulous, he noticed the body's own blood supply doing the job to get it to the point the crazy ST wanted.

"You may have my body, but I will never be yours entirely." Shane's voice showed all his disgust at that situation.

/p>

She was burning with desire and ready to finish what was interrupted.

\- So I like you Runt , strong and obedient.

She touched him again and he felt very disgusted. It seemed that nothing could stop the disgrace that was to come.

But the very nature of the planet Ozark came to the rescue.

Two infuriated giant four-meter-high lizards invaded the stable just then, destroying the walls and throwing everything inside into the air. They were males fighting over a female and they attacked each other with bloody fury without perceiving the presence of humans.

The bed where Shane and Chimera were , was thrown against the wall with great force and broke into pieces. The ST 's were hit by sharp roof debris.

The fighting of the animals continued as they moved away towards the nearby forest leaving a trail of dust and destruction behind.

Goose saw that his arms were free and he felt pain in his back that made him dizzy, but he managed to find his shirt with the badge in the middle of the mess the monsters left.

As soon as he healed his wounds, he looked for Chimera.

The scene was sad.

A piece of wood cracked like a spear across the woman's chest on the right side, just below the collarbone and she had a cut very pr FUND leg, where the leather plucked still hung arrested only by a thread, as well as several other cuts they burned a lot and the twisted foot that prevented her from walking. 

She had tears of pain on her face.

Shane identified with her suffering.

He knew what it was like to be seriously injured. Remembering the sensation still left him breathless.

\- Calm down, I'll help you! Rest assured that I will get the first aid kit from the ship.

\- Won't you leave me here to die? - Chimera whimpered admiringly.

\- Hey , it's me. I'll be right back.

Chimera closed his eyes and sighed. She was afraid and cold. Shane had a chance to escape and let her die alone.

Then the soldier's green-eyed face looked at her again.

He had laid her gently on the mattress.

\- I'm going to rip that debris off your chest. It will hurt so be strong. Shane's voice was firm.

\- Forget I'm a super soldier ?

\- OK then!

He pulled the spear out at once and quickly applied a medicinal spray to clot the wound.

Then he took care of all the other injuries and gave the pain and infection medication. He also wiped her face with fresh water.

\- Now I need you to relax I'll sew this s cut s.

The STs had p training etting aid in Wolf Den el ogo the s injuries was clean , closed and bandaged.

Goose sat down and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Chimera looked at him thought. "Who is this man?" He should have taken the opportunity to escape, but no. He helped with generosity.

\- Gooseman ! Why did you help me? 

\- We are like brothers, did you never understand that? I would never leave you helpless to suffer .

\- Do not understand! I ... tried violently to you, I filled your mind with hateful words, I tried to humiliate you!

\- Helping you makes me feel really good. Offering my life for other people is what makes me feel most alive. I wanted you to understand that ... I don't care if I die, as long as my life lasts I can bring others well being ...

The woman felt something strange awaken inside her. A little spark of compassion.

\- Shane , I need to tell you something about Gra ...

Her speech was cut off by someone who suddenly appeared and opened her eyes wide:

\- Runt ?

It was Brainchild . He kept his mouth open.

Kilbane was the next to enter.

\- What's going on here? - Kilbane was possessed by hatred.

Chimera's face was red.

\- I will kill you Runt ! - St's only eye was as wide as it ever was.

\- Easy people! N shall we have tea and talk? - Goose was unresponsive and said what came to his mind.

Kilbane went after him howling with a bull.

Chimera lifted Kilbane with his telekinesis to the ceiling and released him from there. The man hit his face on the floor.

\- Pa now! Shane saved me , no one touches him. 

\- Let me kill him Chimera! - The one-eyed ST begged - You are dead Gooseman . Everyone in the Galaxy knows the story of his humiliating death.

Goose snarled.

\- Stingray spread it to anyone who wanted to hear that he had eliminated you and kicked your carcass. I took a whole bottle of Wisky to celebrate its elimination. - laughed Kilbane

\- Do I look destroyed to you?

\- Not yet - One- eyed laughed - but you know what, I prefer it like that, I envied Stingray , but now I can break up with you my way and believe me it won't be quick.

\- Come on! Chimera said. Goose doesn't want to be a ranger anymore. He told me, and so it is better that he unite with us. And we will need it because BETA has sent an army after us.

\- If you give yourself well we can get a deal with BETA - Goose tried to argue.

\- He'll betray us as soon as he gets the chance! You can't trust it. - The little man warned.

Suddenly Kilbane drew a gun and hit Goose in the chest causing him to fall.

\- Let's tie him up fast.

\- No! - Chimera shouted

\- Shut up, bitch, he's dangerous, he'll arrest us if he gets the chance. I will kill you if you attack me again.

Chimera tried to use his increased powers to take them both down, but realized it didn't work.

Brainchild showed her a type of remote control that he had in his pocket.

\- I canceled the intensifier device . If you don't obey me, you'll never have that again. E s O I know which star stones As is the and to keep the equipment running.

With the threats, the woman gave in and did not stop the two bandits from handcuffing Goose and throwing him into a deep hole covered with bars.

From there he heard the villains arguing:

\- The best plan of all time destroyed by three useless brainless! - Chimera snarled.

"It was Brainchild's fault, " Kilbane spat. "He who insisted on leaving Jack Hammer alone and leaving the ship to get more supplies."

\- How could I know that that worm was going to open the cage to try to molest the old woman and end up taking a beating from her - The pink dwarf whimpered. - But later I kicked him out of the ship. 

\- It wasn't just that! - Kilbane was very angry - This miserable woman put her desire for the Runt above our priorities!

\- Shut that worm mouth! I wanted to gain his trust like Djenifer, you stupid -Quimera tried to justify.

\- Lie! - brainchild vomiting disgust - The heat in the middle of your legs didn't let you think straight! Confess!

\- We would have control of BETA and we could release all our fellow STs , instead they are now more afraid of us and have sent a giant task force of armed soldiers to the teeth . Can't they find us because of Gooseman ? I know that all rangers have a location chip with powerful range. - Kilbane frowned.

\- I have a state-of-the-art signal scrambler here in our hiding place. - Brainchild proud - but we must be concerned about complaints from local residents. 

\- Nobody comes here in this lost bush in the middle of nowhere. The only threat we have is the Runt , if he escapes it will be the end of us. I vote to bury him alive now. - Kilbane gave a satisfied smile.

\- Better let Black Thunder do it to pieces - Smiled the short man proud of the metallic wolf he created.

Chimera knew that Shane's life was seriously threatened and that his two cronies were not fools to wait much longer, because they knew that the ranger was capable of escaping at any moment.

She no longer had enough strength to fight them both, but she still had some tricks, put a narcotic in their drink. Soon they were both sleeping on the table.

Chimera was very smart and took the remote control from Brainchild's sleeping pocket . With the intensifier activated again she read the little man's mind and saw where he hid the star stones.

So she went to the hole and released her colleague ST.

\- Why are you doing this Chimera? - Goose was confused.

\- You saved my life and had compassion on me . Those two are going to exterminate you for sure and I owe you one. Take your badge and let's go .

The two more than quickly entered the silver ship and left.

\- Where's my interceptor? - Goose wanted to know.

\- I left it on planet Mesa. You are with me now.

\- Take me back to get my ship and I'll be back to BETA.

\- Gooseman with me , we can be free just you and me, since you think you can no longer be a ranger ...

\- I'm going back to Niko .

\- You are a weakling . Your love for her leaves you on all fours, doesn't it? - Chimera was angry.

\- You would not understand what she and I have is a greater connection than anything in this life

\- How disgusting !! - The woman stuck out her tongue, but ended up biting her when a powerful lightning struck the ship and everything shuddered.

The communicator beeped.

\- This is Captain Ulisses Dreatfort ! Surrender! You are stuck!

A huge ranger was attacking.

\- Damn it! How did they find us? Did you call them your damn? ”Chimera howled.

The truth is that Jack Hammer , after being kicked by Brainchild , negotiated with BETA his freezing surrender in exchange for providing all the information about the other STs . The worst thing is that he took the chance to get revenge on Gooseman and lied that he was part of the plan too.

\- You have a minute to give yourself or we will blow you up.

Goose looked at the woman and said.

\- We have no choice! Let's surrender.

\- You are crazy! I will not do that. - Chimera spat.

\- I won't let you get away, let's try to negotiate. - Goose tried to argue.

\- Never !!

The mad woman used her powers to pin Shane to the ship's seat, which was rolled up to form a chain of metal bars . Then she sent a message through the communicator.

\- Me and Goose will never surrender, but good luck to capture Brainchild and Kilbane who are in Ozark !!

And she laughed and launched the ship into hyperspace .

\- No! What did you do? Now they believe that I am part of this crazy plan.

Chimera laughed done crazy it was.

\- Ah Gooseman ! You are now officially a renegade ranger.

Investigations into drug trafficking at Jessica's School were being slow and complicated. The girl revealed the classmate's name that provided the narcotic to her, but q here the rangers searching for this fellow he had disappeared mysteriously . The boy's bed and Niko touched belongings there deixad the s and saw images of the boy getting someone unrecognizable package to a location on Earth.

Going there they only found an empty shed with nothing that could indicate other clues. Niko was able to see where Jessica's colleague, Bryan, was hiding, but when he was arrested and interrogated he revealed that he did not know the suppliers and had never seen their faces.

A good clue was an ultra-sophisticated electronic device that the bandits gave Bryan to circumvent the drug detectors at the BETA orbital station. The equipment provided Niko with the connection that allowed her to view the suppliers' lair.

The next day she, Doc and three other rangers from another series had set up a search on the spot. But they needed a break before that.

At every opportunity Niko spoke to Ariel to find out about Goose. But the news was frustrating. Chimera blocked any contact they tried. He also didn't get in touch.

Doc and Niko insisted once again with Djenifer to go after him, but the order was to leave this mission to Captain Ulysses since he was competent to do so. Although, Zachary also needed both, they were supportive to go through that sad situation and Niko could advise and help Jessica to have the strength to get rid of addiction to drugs that were very strong and caused withdrawal crises. The red-haired ranger thought she had never been so divided.

The three series five rangers were concerned, but pinned their hopes on Captain Ulysses and his troops to help Goose this time.

When the information arrived it was a shock.

\- Confirmed! We have enough information to state that Ranger Gooseman is officially a renegade ST and therefore wanted dead or alive.

Chapter six FAR AWAY FROM HOME /p>

1st day on the run

\- The charges against Shane Gooseman are the worst. Desertion, escape, betrayal and murder. We will be spreading ads across the galaxy offering a prize for his arrest , as well as Chimera and Stingray . - Djenifer explained.

\- Nonsense! - Niko complained !

\- Since we have completely lost track of his whereabouts and his fellow Chimera, there is no point in hunting them across the entire galaxy. With the arrest of Jack Hammer , Brainchild and Kilbane, the council has calmed down. We will wait for some report and then we will arrest them.

\- He didn't go on his own. - Doc claimed - I'm sure of it.

\- We have no proof that he is innocent, but we found eleven men beheaded in a mine on the planet Mesa , including ST Gravestone , who is one of those accused of the attempted death against the Ranger Gooseman . - Sergeant Ulysses added.

"But he left BETA following Commander Djenifer's orders, " Doc insisted.

\- There is no official record of this.

\- But of course, she was an imposter. - Niko claimed.

\- And there is the testimony of several miners who claim to have seen him leaving there in the company of the ST known as Chimera. His interceptor was abandoned there too.

\- This can be proof in his favor, after all he would not leave his ship behind.

\- Actually the interceptor is easier to be located - Djenifer reflected - Leaving the ship behind would be justified in an escape.

The situation only got worse.

\- We have testimony from ST Jack Hammer attesting that he is part of the invasion plan. 

\- He hates Goose! - Niko elated - You're lying.

\- But for now it's his word.

\- And finally the cap. Ulisses heard from Chimera herself that the two were running away together and still has the testimony of the two STs captured on the planet MESA who stated that Gooseman ran away with Chimera by free opinion and that they were having an affair.

Yes.

Kilbane and Brainchild were too dizzy to flee because of the strong sleeping aid that Chimera used on them when the troop of the cap. Ulisses arrived at the hiding place indicated by Jack Hammer . They were arrested and wasted no time in lying to harm Goose.

\- It's all a lie! A lot of nonsense! - Niko had to work hard not to cry in the face of his senior officers - All the testimony of the prosecution comes from his enemies and who are criminals.

\- Only on the basis of testimony is not possible a trial, much less a conviction! - Do c called - And Shane's word ? 

\- As long as we have not heard from the Gooseman ranger he remains as sought after based on what we have. But for your testimony and for the entire history of services provided by Shane Gooseman we will consider offering rewards for leads leading to prison, but you will no longer be wanted alive or dead.

Niko breathed a sigh of relief.

She and Doc left the room exhausted .

Besides having no idea of Shane's location, he still had that statement by Kilbane .

" Not only the Runt and STA helping Chimera as they both are having an affair."

It was too much suffering, it had to be a lie ...

Zachary found the two at the cafeteria wearing their civilian clothes. Jessica was with him and looked much better.

\- How did not the audience? - He wanted to know.

\- Tiring - Niko sighed as he sat down - But at least they're not asking for his head anymore.

\- It's already something. - Zach sighed.

-I'll go after him - Said the decided redhead.

\- You know it's a waste of time. There is not a trace of it, nor does Ariel find it. And you are not allowed to leave. - Zach worried.

\- But I had an idea! Doc was euphoric - I already arranged everything with May a.

The sparkle in Niko's eyes could be seen from a distance - What idea?

"Well, and if the clues from our drug trafficking investigation lead us to Tarkon , we can ask Tarkon's heart for help in finding Goose." The computer can provide the location or at least break the Chimera lock.

\- Doc you are a genius !! - Niko kissed his friend on the cheek.

\- There's only one problem - Zach said a little confused - What if the clues don't point at the planet Tarkon ?

Doc winked at the captain.

\- Well, captain, something tells me they are going ... If you understand me?

Zachary laughed.

7:00 am

2nd DAY OUTLAW

Goose was furious.

The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Chimera. But I had no choice.

\- Running away is a big mistake! - He swore - Start running and have to keep running.

\- You know very well that they will not take pity on me. If you put your hand on me, I'll go to the freezer. If I stopped to deliver you they would catch me. I will never fall into their hands, understand? They made us slaves, with no choice, and I hate them all and I don't trust them.

\- Leave me somewhere so I can call my friends and follow your destination.

\- You come with me! I'll let you down and sit if you promise you won't try anything stupid. With the power I have now, I am able to blow your brain.

Goose knew her strength when he was immobilized in the Ozark hideout , he never imagined that telekinesis could move the atoms of someone's blood, but he was a witness to it and the memory caused chills.

Attacking Chimera directly was a waste of time, not even the bio-defenses activated by the badge would be a match against the control of matter, he would have to wait for the right moment to act and try to take the control that disabled the intensifier or wait for the charge to run out. It was also important to prevent her from finding the star stones.

\- Don't even think about running away! It's a waste of time. You're mine now.

She knew that Goose would try to escape at any moment, but she wanted to keep him close as much as possible , because in the end she was totally alone.

She had no one else.

Since the flight in Wolf Den she had only made bad decisions in her life, ended up fighting with all the supertroopers and found no one else to like her.

The Runt was the best man she knew, even though she was brutal with him, she received respect and kindness in return and that was too precious to waste.

The destination set for the escape was a small planet where Brainchild hid the star stones, very distant and almost unknown, It had no intelligent life and the air was bad, it didn't even have a name and it was so far that it was necessary to stop to refuel the ship in the middle of the trip.

There was a large clandestine gas station on a beloved asteroid Zentrix 9 where criminals stopped to stock up on supplies and weapons and rest .

It was certainly a bad place for a galaxy ranger to set foot, but to help with “shopping” Shane was disguised. He watched everything around him just waiting for an opportunity to escape.

He was sure of De Niko's love , after all they had been through so much together, there was no doubt in his heart that she was all that mattered.

He needed to get back to her. If only he could let me know where he was, but in that asteroid full of bad guys the slightest slip could be costly, so he remained cautious.

Inside the huge station there was a bar and the two went to get something to eat. There were all kinds of scum in the place, from arms and drug dealers, murderers and thieves .

N that day there was one person in particular.

A person who would be able to recognize those seductive green eyes anywhere, after all she still dreamed of him on lonely nights. Sometimes she dreamed that she was killing him with her own hands, sometimes she dreamed that he took her again in his arms as he did in the Comanche when he pretended to be a renegade.

She loved and hated Shane Gooseman .

And she was able to recognize his eyes under the cover.

But he loved money more than anything, and like all the evildoers in the galaxy, he already knew the reward for the two fugitives.

\- WHAT !? - MaCross shouted with euphoria at the news - is that damn ranger here? Nothing in this life will give me more pleasure than to capture and deliver that guy and still profit from it!

\- Calm down - Dai sy Omega snorted - I have a good plan, no precipitation! We will follow them, but only you and me , so we have more money. 

\- Dayse you are brilliant!

\- I'm going to use a toy on both of them that I stole from Lazaros Slade and it will do just fine.

When finished filling the ship with fuel and supplies the pair of Sts left immediately Zentrix 9 bound to unnamed planet. The trip promised to be long even with the hyperdrive , but it was much shorter than they imagined.

Just before the jump the ship was hit by a beam of paralyzing rays, so unexpectedly that it extinguished the two crew members in less than half a second.

On her stolen cruiser, Daisy celebrated.

TARKON PLANET

3:00 pm

3rd DAY OUT

Princess May hugged Doc with affection and greeted Niko gently.

\- I don't know how to thank you for your courage in helping with that . - Niko greeted the blonde.

\- No need to thank, I would do anything to help my good friends. I'm sure Tarkon's heart will be able to do this one way or the other, after all he has a lot of power. 

\- So let's go now! Every minute counts - Niko was excited.

She suffered from Kilbane's false information and from knowing that Chimera held Shane hostage, but only for a few seconds. Their love was an absolute certainty in their hearts after all, when they were separated at the time when he was presumed dead they could both feel the call of their hearts and that would never change. It was like this before and it was like this now.

No matter the size of the difficulty, the two belonged to each other, they would always meet again.

With that in mind, it was time to act with determination to overcome obstacles, after all their lives were never easy and probably never would be. Challenges would never end just like true love.

Maya took Doc and Niko to Tarkon's heart , but the news was not so good.

He didn't have the kind of energy that would allow the connection between Niko and Shane . It was a cold shower. 

But it was Maya who came up with the great idea this time.

\- What if Tarkon's heart woke the sleeper? The entity was certainly strong and mystical enough to make everything possible. 

\- It is possible? - Niko intrigued - it's too risky!

\- I bet the computer achieves this feat of waking the sleeper and then making him sleep again. - Maya confident - It is worth trying to save Shane .

Despite their fear of causing a catastrophe they decided to do it. Niko had a good feeling about this.

When the sleeper awoke he was very, very upset. Luckily he remembered Niko and Goose when they helped to face the scarecrow and more, he felt the urgency in their hearts. The ancestral being agreed to help with one condition: Never be harassed again.

\-----------------------------------

QuImera opened his eyes.

I was stuck in a steel room with thick bars. She laughed convinced of herself and concentrated her thoughts on bending the metal bars.

Nothing.

\- Damn it !!!

He reached into his pocket for the remote and Brainchild's device and found neither.

\- Are you looking for that? - MaCross sported a half sarcastic smile.

Goose was not in a prison.

But I couldn't open my eyes.

His body was in Daisy Omega's quarters and she was getting ready to wake him up.

His mind was again caught in the memory of that day.

“ You stole my wife, now I stole yours ... but why let her die because of you, you worm! "

Everything again ...

As real for Goose as it was before.

Daisy noticed when his use increased and was startled when he cried out when he felt the pain again.

\- Wake up Shane !!! - She insisted - Wake up please !!!

He had tears on his face and he couldn't breathe anymore.

Several attempts to awaken the man failed, she became sincerely concerned and went out to ask for help for Chimera and MaCross .

At the same time in Tarkon .

It was the moment, the sleeper laid Niko in his giant hand, she closed her eyes and touched her badge focusing her mind on Gooseman .

No one could imagine how strong this union was. The millions of light years that separated the three disappeared in a vortex, as if there had never been time or space.

The impact of the bond that formed between them left them in a state of ecstasy, it was as if they were one soul.

Both could see and feel exactly the same as the other. Niko was in deep peace at the hands of the sleeper, and Shane in the stifling hell of death. 

The sleeper was connected with them too and noticed the deadly agony present, that man was at his limit and could not survive any longer. Niko felt it too and cried.

The mystical being with several ages of existence knew many things, millions of different lives were observed. He had the ability to harmonize everything.

He did.

He normalized the electrical waves in Shane's brain , tuned the vibration of his chastened spirit back to its natural path, and definitely fixed each memory in its place. The young man's personality was remarkable and worth saving.

The sleeper also appreciated the bond that existed between those two people, the two loved each other perfectly and that was sublime, the being was grateful to share that feeling.

When Goose's conscience slowly returned he managed to speak.

\- Niko . You are here? - He smiled and she cried with happiness.

\- Yes. Your father made me say he would take care of you, remember ?

\- Why am I always in trouble ...

"Give me the coordinates of your destination and I'll get you now," she said softly.

\- Can't we stay connected like that a little longer? This is so good.

The feeling that the mental bond caused in the three of them was very similar to the pleasure of intimate physical contact, if not better, as if nothing was missing to complete their bodies.

\- We have to take care of life - Niko smiled amused and sought the information he wanted right in his thoughts.

"We have to do it again the other day," Goose said in a silky voice.

\- See you soon love ...

And the link came apart.

The man opened his eyes and marveled, he took a deep breath , he felt perfectly well and with a light spirit, without further hatred or revolt. Everything was in its place.

It was time to take action.

\--------------------------

Niko thanked the sleeper.

\- don't thank me. - He said in his ancient voice - It was a pleasant experience for me to help you. The memory of the love they share will bring me sweet dreams for the next thousand years.

Then he went back to sleep and the rangers set off for another wild rescue.

\----------------------

Behind the bars Chimera was very revolted. She had suffered a hard blow losing her trump card, now she was in a difficult situation, however she still had a card up her sleeve .

\- You'll be worth a lot of money in my hand. - MaCross celebrated - And I still have the pleasure of arresting the guard!

\- Shut up, you animal, release me now.

The truth is that St's hypnotic ability was a natural part of his mutant DNA without needing any other artifice and worked a lot to control MaCross , as it did in the past with Senator Wheiner . Afflicted.

The worm was starting to open the bars when Daisy appeared.

\- What are you doing Macross .

\- Kill her! - Chimera ordered.

Macross did as he was told and drew his gun to fire at his partner, but it was quicker and hit him first. He fell to the unlit floor.

\- What did you do for this frog to obey your witch? - Daisy was disgusted.

\- The same that I will do with you, you disgusting!

\- Wait, we need to help Gooseman first , he is not well.

\- Can't you wake him up? - Chimera guessed it.

\- That's right, and he doesn't breathe! - Daisy was scared.

\- It happened before, I know how to wake him up.

\- Then let's go quickly!

The two forgot everything and went quickly to Daisy's rooms, but there was no one there.

\- You liar! Shouted Chimera.

Goose, who was hiding, took the opportunity to lock the door from the outside, leaving the two women trapped. They cried out in hate.

\- You damn !!!! Runt son of a bitch!

He laughed out loud and said.

\- You forgot that we don't have a mother Chimera.

The satisfaction of finally getting rid of the two women put a smile on the ranger's face, all that was left was to capture MaCross and return home.

It was easier than taking candy from a child. The bandit is still down and it was enough to drag his carcass into the cell and lock it.

\- That was the easiest job of my life! Goose smiled and put the Chimera devices in his pockets.

It was an immense relief.

Then Goose found out where they were. It was the interior of Daisy's ship, which was traveling on autopilot towards MaCross 's hideout . The problem to be faced was that Shane did not have the access codes to change the commands.

" - What does Doc do now!" - thought, but soon had an idea.

Using the ship's internal communication system he negotiated with the renegade, offering to negotiate with her in exchange for the codes.

And so it was done.

Time to back home.

But it would be nice if it were that simple.

A message signal appeared on the panel.

"Ships are approaching," the ship's AI warned.

\- How many?

\- Around 50 - the metallic voice was soft and feminine - Six clicks and approaching .

All the asteroid bandits were hunting the ship. The conversation between MaCross and Daisy had been overheard in secret by one of the black hole gang members who spread the news.

A message came, it was Patch enraged.

\- MaCross your miserable traitor, wanting the reward alone, because now we will kill you !!

A rain of laser beams hit the ship, there were so many that it was impossible to avoid them all and an explosion destroyed the thrusters.

" Oh, here we go again!" Goose thought dejectedly.

Whirling in a mind-boggling spiral, the ranger sent a message to BETA with his coordinates before falling on an unknown planet. 

\- urgent message from BETA - Doc warned.

The face of DE Djenifer appeared on the communicator screen .

\- Niko , Doc , will you welcome me?

"Perfectly," Niko replied.

\- You should go immediately to the following coordinates. We just received a message from the Gooseman ranger , we have an emergency, ship crash!

The two looked at each other in disbelief and redirected their course.

\------------------

Landing a burning ship was nothing new in life De Shane Gooseman , but it was also no fun, the intoxicating smoke invaded the entire interior of the cabin, luckily his biodefenses were enough to solve this problem, but the other crew members did not have this one. privilege.

As soon as the wreckage of what was once a ship finally stopped on the ground in a salt desert, the supertrooper went in search of the others, but the scene was too cruel even for him. What was left of MaCross was not enough to fill a shoe box. Daisy was alive, but passed out and with a broken arm.

Chimera screamed for help between the hardware. Goose used his badge to change his body into a metallic shape and ripped it out until he found it.

The woman was in her last breaths , her body ravaged, bleeding heavily from a deep cut on her chest and another on her head.

Shane did what he could to comfort her because he knew there was no salvation for her, he hugged the woman and pulled her out of the ironwork.

\- Shane - she said sadly - I think it's the end.

\- I'll take care of you - He tried to cheer her up.

\- Listen to me carefully, I have little time ... - She took a deep breath to join forces - You didn't kill Gravestone ... it was me.

He closed his eyes to contain a tear. She continued in a weak voice.

\- I hated gravestone and wanted you for me. I tried to get you to believe that and it worked. I put that sword in your hand while you were seeing the past with your father, I mistook you for my words because you were sick. Forgive me , I am miserable. 

\- I wasn't sure, I couldn't remember ...

\- You are good Shane , and always will be ... I envy your Niko ... and I am proud to be your sister.

They were the last words of those who came into the world to be a weapon and lived only to suffer.

This time Goose didn't cry, he just kissed her forehead and sighed.

The sound of engines approaching brought him back to the world around him, he thought it might be the black hole gang, but this time the story was different.

They fell on a modern and developed planet. They were fire brigade vehicles from a nearby city that came to the rescue when the ship's fall was detected by surveillance radar.

The two bodies were collected and Daisy Omega was taken for emergency medical care in a beautifully equipped hospital.

It was there, in the beautiful, richly decorated waiting room that Niko met Shane again.

They threw themselves into each other's arms and exchanged a passionate kiss that seemed endless. Doc had to interrupt.

\- A ham ! That sounds great, but there are more people here!

Goose greeted Doc with a wave and the three went to the cafeteria.

\- You look great Goose! - Doc ironic - We are concerned and you are sitting in a comfortable white chair in the air conditioning.

\- You don't know what I went through to get here! - Furious green eyes stared at the hacker - But we will have plenty of time to tell stories.

"The real Djenifer Stolz is looking forward to meeting you in person," Doc teased.

\- I am afraid of the size of the report I will have to write. - Goose groaned imagining the bore of describing the whole adventure on paper.

\- Is Daisy going to be okay? - Niko cared.

\- You will survive, but you will have to undergo surgery on your arm and you are afraid of losing your reflexes.

\- Maybe in BETA they can help with that.

\- Don't see or take her to BETA! We both have an agreement, I owe it to her.

\- Okay then - Doc wasn't worried after all - Now Stingray is the last fugitive super soldier then. Brainchild and Kilbane have already been frozen, Jack Hammer is under arrest, Gravestone , Dark Star and Chimera dead .

A shadow of sadness came over Goose's face , but it passed as quickly as it came. Life could already take its course.

\- Let's solve the bureaucracy and go home!

\- Yes, we have some heavy drug dealers to catch and with your help it will be easy! - Doc celebrated.

\- I can't wait to get my claws on them! - A very excited galaxy ranger was back!

Niko smiled widely.

\-----------------------

A few days later Ariel was in Niko's room and star with a steaming cup of tea in his hands and a very friendly face.

\- So we owe a lot to this princess Ma ya - The lady expressed her relief - Who knew that the sleeper had the answer to heal you my boy. It was too risky to wake up an entity of that size just to help you huh? She winked at Goose.

He returned with an embarrassed half smile.

\- It is that Maya is soooo my friend, I mean, wow. He looked at Niko who looked at him with playful fury.

\- It was amazing! - Niko rejoiced! - A unique experience.

\- I wanted to do it again! - Shane joked .

\- Only it is impossible, we can never bother him again, or we will be fried. - the redhead said.

Ariel laughed relieved that it was all over.

\- And are you back to work? He looked at Goose. 

\- One hundred percent ! - the satisfaction was clear in his voice - we have already arrested the drug dealers at the space station school and threw the key away. Captain Zachary is more relieved now and Jessica is improving a lot. We are working hard on the plans to rescue her mother soon, as that alone will resolve the family's distress.

\- Niko dear, my tea is over, can you get me more tea in the kitchen? - Ariel asked.

\- Sure - Niko went. While she was away the old mentor whispered to Goose.

\- What did you think of my little help there on the plan and ta Ozark ?

\- What are you talking about, lady? - a confused ST.

\- I could n't reach you mentally, but I saw what happened there.

The ranger's face flushed instantly.

\- I'm talking about the two giant lizards that I directed to the hideout at that time ... you know ...

Goose choked on his coffee and started coughing.

\- Alright boy, Niko will never know ... That will be our little secret.

The kind lady winked at him.

At that same time Niko arrived and was startled.

\- Shane ! What's up ? Your face is very red ...

\----------------

Stingray is free and no one knows where he is. He knows that Goose is alive and can always show up to finish his job.

The star stones are hidden somewhere.

Elisa remains a prisoner.

But that's a subject for another story ...

< p>\-------------------

\- Kilbane is really miserable! Inventing that I had an affair with Chimera !! Absurd, she was kind of a sister to me !!

Niko laid his head on Goose's work and sniffed his neck provocatively.

\- I didn't believe it for a second! - Niko lied, she believed for two seconds - I know you better than anyone, every little bit of you. - and gave several hot kisses behind his ear while scratching him with one on the side of his back.

Shane was extremely excited. He propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Niko on the lips with passion. She responded and felt her body burn.

Deliciously intoxicating!

Skin to skin!

Penetrating fury!

Burning drive!

Pulsating agony!

Always and always.

-

-


End file.
